Lost in paradice: A survival story
by iLoVeLoGaN
Summary: The x-men decide to go on a 2 month long vacation to a private island, but the jet crashes in the middle of the Australian jungle! Romy!CoMpLeAtE! THIS IS POSITIVELY THE WORST STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, EVER!
1. Default Chapter

((ok, in this there have been some side swaping. GAMBIT is one of the x-men and so is Pyro. The younger recruits have gone home for the summer, and the rest are looking forward to the trip........ok i think thats all you need to know.))  
  
!1!  
  
Kitty was in her room packing her bright pink suit case full of swim suits and skirts with samdled and short tops. She threw in some sun loton and shades along with various brushes and bobbles. With a bag full of soaps and tooth pasted what she uses every day. She jumped around to Outcast:Hay ya....on the radio whyl she was packing. Rogue walked in frowning at the noise and switched the radio to CD mode. She pressed play and moved around whyl Linkin parks remix of push me away played loud in the air. Kitty turned with a death look on her face as Rogue tapped her feet to the music. Kitty stormed over to the radio and turned down the volum. "If youre gonna like, play rubbish, then just like keep it quiet Rogue!" "Ahm sorry vally girl but ah don't like listening to retards on thr radion" Rogue chuckled back. "You are like so not funny Rogue! But i spose that Linkin park arnt so bad....." Rogue smiled too her self. She loved it when she got her way. Rogue turned to he black bag and continued packing elbo length gloves and black tank tops with skulls and various cusses on them. She packed boots as normal, then kitty handed her a pair of black strappy sandles when she saw that she onley had boots and trainers. Rogue took them smileing ant her generosity and placed them in her bag, along with a bag of make-up and soaps. She added a few bobles and brushes along with three pads of blank paper and 4 pencils along woth sharpeners and rubbers in a clear black case. She snook out a packet of 800 bateries and his them under her clothes with her CD case and player as kitty laghed. "The professer said that were, like, not sposed to take anything besides his radio." "Ah know, but ah also know that ahm gonna be so compleatley bord that ahl go crazy." "Then, like, why are you cumming on the trip if you don't wan't to?" "Cause its better that stayin hear alone vally girl." Kitty smiled and shook her head as Kirt ported infront of her makeing her drop her underweare on the floor. Kitty just closed her eyes and went compleatley red as Kirt fell back laghing. Rogue grabbed kirts arm and pulled him to the door. "Vait! Rogue I vanted to know who you ver sitting by on ze jet?" "Why blue boy!" "Vell cause someone zent me to ask you....... dont shoot ze mesenger zister." " Ahm sittin bah Kitty!" "Alvite aready, youre killing my arm vith youre death grip." Rogue let go of Kirts arm and pushed him out of the door, closing it behind him. Kitty was still burning red when she was picking up her underwee from the floor, then her expression turned to angar as she glaired at Rogue. "Youre brother is like, so cluless! Im gonna kill the -" "Now now Kitty thers no need for bad language. Thats mah gig." Said Rogue cuttin her off. It was 9pm at this point and a small rap on the door made Rogue and Kitty answer at the same time. "Come in....." Logan stepped inside looking at the bags all packed set on thair beds as the two girls were in thair pajamas getting into thair bed. "Lights out now kids, you gotta be up at 5am tomorow ok." He said quietley to them. They nodded and pulled the covers over them, Logan switched out the light and closed the door, hearing them both wisper "Good night Logan".  
  
Kirt was in his room, rushing around, stuffing clothes and items into his green suitcase whyl pannincing. Gambit was sat in the chair smokeing a cigerette as he laghed at the blue boy, frantically porting arount the room looking for lost things that he wanted to take with him. "Calm down mon ami, y' will get dis done before de morning, don worry." Kirt fell from the cieling as Logan knocked on the door and enterd saying "Lights out guys." And closed the door again. Gambit sighed in relief and put the cigarette to his mouth again. Logan stepped back into the room and growled at Gambit."Gumbo! Put that cigarette out! now! and elf, get youre packin done before I get back!" Logan slammed the door again and Kirt burst out laghing at Gambits shocked face as he chocked on the last bit of smoke that he had inhaled. "You are realy making him not like you Remy." " It ain Remy fault if he got an adiction. Dis sucks," Remy stubbed out and got into bed, putting the pillow over his face as he imediateley started to snore whyl kirt paniced still packing. Pyro and scott were sharing a room, untill Pyro got his own. He was sitting on his suit case whyl annoyingley flipping his lighter ans scott, who was laying in bed, began to frown and grumble something about shooting Pyro out of the windowow and makeing him dace down the driveway. Pyro looked over at him and set the lighter down on the table. He put his case on the floor by the ged and got under the covers. "Im sorry mate, but its a habbit y'no." "Alwright, juat go to sleep before logan comes round." He said resentfully as Pyro snored behind him. Scott pulled the pillow over his head an curled up in a ball. 


	2. 2

(A/N: sorry bout spelling mistakes and typing errors, but I onley get a litle bit of time to do these kinds of things so I don't have time to go over them realy..... plus I don't have any kind of spell check on my computer........ so hope this is at all any better........ and Im English so I don't quite know American stuff..... so sorry if I get things wrong.)  
  
Rogue woke up 15 minuets before the alarm. She picked up her clothes that were on a hanger by the bed, and ran into the bathroom takeing a shower before Kitty woke up. She dried her self off and aplied her make-up. She sliped on her long purple skirt that was split to the knee, with a braded brown belt that had a skull on the end of it.  
  
She pulled a sleevless tank top over her head and adjusted the straps on her sholder. she then pulled on a pair of green, elbow length gloves and clipped her dog cholker around her neck. She looked at her refleflection and sighed.  
  
"Ah guess this is as good as its gonna get Roguey."  
  
She picked out some huge black beach towles and retreeeved her soap bag from the counter, placeing them in her suit case and zipping it up. Kittys alarm went off, and she fased her hand threw it, short circuiting it and she sprang up streaching. Rogue picked up her bag with her index finger and floated out of the room, not looking were she was going, she bumped into Gambit who stood in his pants with bear feet and a bear chest. He reached out his hand and smiled at her.  
  
"Remys sorry chere, din spect y' to be der"  
  
He said as he tilted his head to the side, still smirking. Rogue took his his hand and he pulled her up to him.  
  
"De less y' wear, de more beutifull y' are chere. Tis criminal for a souther bell such as y'self t' be couverd up all de time."  
  
Rogue blushed as she looked down to her feet. Logan rounded the corner and growled when he saw them.  
  
"LeBau! What in gods name are ya doin in the girls wing at 5 in the mornin!"  
  
"Juss de same as you mon ami. Checkin up on m'girls."  
  
Gambit kissed rogues gloved hand and stepped back away from Rogue.  
  
"Just get back to your'e section bub!"  
  
Gambit smirked as he turned and walked off down the coradoor. Logan picked up Rogues bag and walked with her down the coradoor.  
  
"Watch out fer that one stripes. He's all fer playin games."  
  
"Ya dont like him much do ya Logan?"  
  
"Am I realy that transparent." He snickerd, as Rogue smiled.  
  
Kirt ported infront of Rogue and grabbed her wrists. His eyes were tired and he was in a state of compleate panic.  
  
"You have to help me! I fel azleep before i finished packing my zuitcaze."  
  
Before Rogue could say anything, he had ported her into his room, screaming something about his image induser and then -bamfed- out of sight. Rogue chuckled as she looked around the room, noticeing Kirts bag, flowing with crumpled clothes and everything all over the place. She shook her head and walked over to it, tipping out everything and re folding it all back into his bag, zipping it up when she had finnished. The bedroom door closed, and Rogue smiled to herself.  
  
"Did ya find yer image thingy then fur ball?"  
  
"Ah din tink ah needed one chere."  
  
Rogue turned around to find Gambit standing right infront of her. She looked up at him, seeing the famous smirk that all other girls go week at.  
  
"Din Remy juss see y' down de hall chere, we must keep meetin like dis mon petite."  
  
"Go screw somethin intrestin swamp rat!"  
  
"Now dat sounds like a plan chere."  
  
Remy reached down to grab her hips, but Rogue raised up and hung upside down face to face with him. She placed her hands on his head and set herself down behing him. She ran her hands threw his hair to his neck, and followed it down his sholders, and down the middle of his back as he stood compleatley still.  
  
"Dats real nice cher, but when does Remy get t' touch you."  
  
He turned and placed his arm around her waist, resting his hand on the bottom of her back, pulling her right to him. He ran his other hand threw her hair when Kirt ported into the room, not seeing them at first.  
  
"Rogue did you find my tooth--" He trailed off his scentence when he saw Rogue in Remys arms. He frowned and narrowed his stair whyl showing his teeth.  
  
"Vat do you think youre doin LeBau! Get you hanz off my zister!"  
  
Rogue moved out of the way as Kirt leaped at Remy who was supprised by Kirts attac, and he wen't tumbleing to the floor. Kirt had his tail wraped tightley around Remys neck, whyl he sat on his chest with his legs on Remys wrists so as he couldn't move. Logan walked into the room seeing Remys face turning purple, and fell back into the door laghing.  
  
"Do sumtin monsure!" Remy chocked as he struggled for air.  
  
"Comeon' elf, get off him." He said still laghing.  
  
Kirt released his grip and stepped back still growling at Remy. Gambit stood up coghing and rubbing his neck as he gasped for air.  
  
"So what exactley happed hear elf, whats eatin ya."  
  
"Zat womanizeing fined putting hiz handz on mien zister!"  
  
Logan looked at Rogue who nodded and shrugged, as Logan narrowed his stair on the still chokeing Remy. Kirt took his suit case in one hand and Rogues wrist in the other and ported to the jet. Rogue snatched her hand back and frowned at Kirt.  
  
"Why did you do that! Ah can take care of mahself Kirt. Ah was about to beat the shit outa him!"  
  
"Vell he just bugz me zats all. Goez around flurting vith all ze girlz and zen comes on to you like you a von of zen fluzies! Vel youre not, youre mien zister! And I vont have him touching you up like youre nothing!"  
  
Rogue looked at him smileing. She had no idea that he was so protective over her. She ruffled his hair and walked off smileing.  
  
"Thaks for lookin out for me kirt. Its sweet."  
  
Kirt smiled as a mass of students pored into the room, placeing thair cases into the jet and boarded, still eating thair breakfasts.  
  
((A/N:okay, let me just clear sum stuff up, the people who are going on the trip are: Scott Jean Kitty Rogue Kirt Pyro Gambit and they are being supervised by Hank Logan Storm.....................Just thought Id let ya know if i don't mention them all. But i think i will.)) 


	3. 3

All the students were stood around by the jet, waiting for all the instructers to come down and meet them, when Xaviors voice came over the tannoy, telling everyone that he wasn't going along on the trip and so, thay had to wait an extra few minuets why they get things saughted. This made everyone let out a sigh of frustration. Rogue stood with her arms crossed as Remy stood behind her.  
  
"Comon' chere, what did Remy do dat affended y' brother so much." He said into her ear as he put his hand around her arm.  
  
Kurt noticed this and walked over to him, tapping him on the sholder with his tail. Remy turned around to face him and he flicked his watch so as he was his blue fuzzy self.  
  
"If you know vats best for you, you will back off slowley."  
  
"Relax blue, Remy juss wonna know what he done dats offended you..."  
  
"Zen I vant you to listen to me, and listen very carfully. If you even think about putting zose handz on Rogue agin, Id like you to emagion how you vould be vith ze ladie vithought youre parts to do vat zay are supposed to." Kurt raised up on his bow legs and staired Remy straight in the face showing his teeth as he carried on."Do you underztand me?"  
  
Gambit held his hands up in defence and gulped at the thought, he stepped away and stood with Pyro glairing at Kurt as he shuffled his cards eratically.  
  
"Dis is becoming a very big problem mon ami." He said to Pyro as he staird.  
  
"Kurt, please just back offa him alwright. Ah realy can take care of mah self."  
  
"Alvite, but if you have any problems, just tell me and Ill kill ze Basturd!" Kurt ported over to Scott and sat on a box as he glaired at Gambit.  
  
"Zat Acolyte zcum iz getting under my zkin!" He said to Scott who noded at him.  
  
Finaly, the instructors came in and everyone boarded the plain. Scott sat next to Jean, and beast sat next to Kurt on the front 4 seats behind the controles where Logan and Storm sat. Rogue sat next to the window behind Kirt and Kitty sat by her with Gambit and Pyro across the way.  
  
Scott was holding Jeans hand as he watched out of the window, talking to Jean in his head. 'Scott, have you seen what Rogue is dressed in! She is so a compleate and total mess. I realy can't stand her.'  
  
'Jean, don't be bitter its a real turn off.'  
  
'Oh come on scott, like you haven't seen how she looks at you'  
  
'That was over a long tome ago jean, shes told me that she never even liked me, just roumores'  
  
'Oh yea, what ever. I see it now. You prefur her to me! You prefure a skanky litle goth girl who can't be touched, to me. Shes just a slutty litle scab!'  
  
"Dont talk about her like that .Will you just shut the fuck up Jean!" Scott snaped at her. He didn't realise at first that he was talking out loud, but then noticed everyone stairing at them. Scott pulled his hand away from Jeans and sat in silence for the rest of the jorney.  
  
Whereas Kurt bugged Kitty by taunting her with various objects that he had stolen from her, like a fluffy pink hair band and her pink sunhat. He held the hat away from her so as she'd reach for it and then snap it away. Kitty phazed her arms through the seat and into Kurts chest, stealing his walet from his pocket, which she droped on Rogues lap as she tried to snap it away from Kurt. Rogue piked up the wallet which fell open, revieling a picture of a woman a man and a blue baby. She smiled at it and handed it back to Kurt who was shocked that she didn't scream at him or something.  
  
"Whats like wrong with you? arnt you excited."  
  
"Yea Kitty ah am. Its just ah wonna know what the slag of bayville has been sayin to glory boy over there."  
  
"Vat do you mean? Zay vernt talking about you."  
  
"Well they wernt talkin about Kitty, or storm for that matter so thair dosent leave many more 'her's' in hear."  
  
Rogue said as she staired over at Jean coldley, who eventually turned and looked at her, snapping her head back as she noticed. Gambit stood up and walked over to the seats where Rogue and Kitty were, He bent down to kitty and took her hand.  
  
"Do excuse me mon petite, but misure Pyro has ast for y' companey for de rest of de jorney. Would y' care to join him?"  
  
Kitty looked at Rogue who shrugged and then jumped up and sat with Pyro, a huge smirk on her face. Gambit slipped into Kittys old seat and straped himself in whyl smirking at an angard Kurt. 


	4. 4

The group had been flying for around 3 hours, Remy sat next to Rogue twurling his thumbs in silence. She hadn't said a word since he sat thair 3 hours ago. He roled his eyes whyl annoyingley tapping his feet.  
  
"Well dis id nice...." He mumbled.  
  
He pulled out a pack of cards and set them on the pull out tray infront of him, he then rummaged around in his inside pocked on his trench coat and pulled out a cigarette. Tapping it on top of the cards, he placed between his lips and looked up to see Logan stairing at him.  
  
"If you light that up in hear bub, youll never have to worry about where your getting your next pack from!"  
  
"Oui misure." He said as he raised his eyebrow, and turned to Rogue. "Wonna play mon petite?"  
  
"Yea alwright ah guess so. What are we playin"  
  
"Lady's choice mon cherie."  
  
"Fihn.........black jack ah guess. An' if ya call me 'cherie' one more time ahm gonna beat the crap outa you."  
  
Gambit smiled and started dealing the cards when a loud rumble came from the underneath of the plain. Moments later, allarms inside the plain started going off as the floor began to tear away from the struckture. A larged piece of metal flew up and hit Jean in the back of the head, and then carried on forward knocking out storm too. Logan struggled with the controles as the jet begain to dive, into the mass sea of green in the Austrailian rain forrest that seemed, at that point in time, to covour the whole planet.  
  
Kurts belt snaped and he flew out of his seat, clinging onto the coution. Rogue desperatly reached out for him as he was sucked down to the floor where he knocked himsef out and fell out of the plain. Rogue screamed his name as he fell down through the air, meanwhyl Gambit was struggleing to keep Rogue from going the same way, she sat back in her seat as it was torn from underneath her, trapping her inderneath a pile of metal that was stuck in the corner.  
  
A small explosion in the wing jolted the shades from Scotts face as a beam of red energy shot out of the window infront, just missing Logan as he turned to see Kitty and pyro passed out from lack of oxygen, Jean draped over a restricted Scott, Beast with a pole threw his leg and Gambit trying to reach Rogue who was loseing conchesness, and Kurt was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He turned back to see the trees getting closer and closer and the plain crashed into the ground beneath the trees, and everything wen't deadley quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty woke up, seeing everyone onconchous. The first person she tended to was Rogue who lay couverd in blood underneath a mass of dabree. She fased Rogue through the rubble and woke her up.  
  
"Rogue, like come on! You have to help me get everyone out."  
  
Rogue looked around the darkness, seeing the plain compleatley mangled. She stood up and began dragging people out. Kitty looked at the people who lay on the floor, "Were like missing two people......Kurt and Logan."  
  
Rogue egnored her and went up to the controles inside the plain, seeing Logan with a tree branch through his chest. She sat back in the seat where storm was sitting, covering her mouth. Kitty ran in to her seeing Logans body, she screamed and fased through the plain and fell to her knees on the floor underneath it. Rogue had tears in her eyes as she clutched the branch and tugged it from Logan's chest, makeing her gagg slightley. She picked him up and flew out of the window laying him over her knee on the floor by the others.  
  
Scott began to stir, so Rogue shouted to kitty to fetch his viser, her voice shakeing with the tears from the loss of her brother and Logan. Kitty placed Scotts viser on and looked over at Rogue who held Logan over her knees, her green gloves now died brown with Logans blood changeing the colour.  
  
He clamberd over to her and looked down at Logan who still had an open wound through his chest. Scott stood beside Rogue, recalling how close the two were, and pulled her head to his chest as he tried not to be upset infront of her and Kitty.  
  
"Rogue.....wheres Kurt?" ast Scott as he looked around the space seeing everyone but him.  
  
"Ah dont know scott, ah realy don't know."  
  
Rogue turned to Kitty, who also wanted the answer. She looked down at Logan whos chest still wasnt healing, and began to think that he wasn't coming back, and neather was Kurt. Rogue blinked away some tears and lay Logans head on the ground as she lifted herself up.  
  
"Kurt is gone, and ahm gonna fihnd him!" She snapped as she raised up above the canapay of the trees.  
  
Kitty looked up at her as she flew out of sight with Scott shouting to her to stay with the group, getting no reply from her. Kitty looked at Scott who looked back at her shakeing his head.  
  
"Scott? what happed?!" Ast Jean hysterically as she sat up seeing everyone laying around her and Logan with the gash in his chest. Scott roled his eyes behined his viser, wishing that Jean had stayed onconchious for longer.  
  
"We crashed Jean! Cant you like see that, or are you too stupid to like notice!" Said Kitty realiseing the expression on Scotts face, he was the leader of the group, it was his job to keep things together but that had already begun to fall apart, and this was killing him.  
  
Kitty shoved the first aid case into the now staning, Jeans chest and glaired at her. "Now help me bandege up the hurt ones." Kitty walked straight over to Logan, hopeing that his power was just takeing its time to work. Leaving Jean speachless, wondering what she had done to offend Kitty so much, as she bagan to tend to Hank who was now sturing. She bandagerd up his leg after Kitty had fased out the metal rod that was in his leg.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue flew over the trees trying to fight any thought of her brother being dead, dispite what she had said to Kitty and Scott, she wouldn't believe it. Finally she reached the area that Kurt fell into, so she let herself down into the trees as she looked for Kurt, which she did for hours untill finally she found Kurt sitting by a tree with his eyes closed. It looked as tho he was walking in the direction where the jet had crashed, and he was badley injured. His leg was broken, and bleeding with a torn piece of shirt above the wound as a turniquet.  
  
Kurt wasn't wearing his watch, so he was his blue fuzzy self. Rogue ran over to him and shook him fearceley because she was so glad to see him. Kurt opend his eyes weekley as he tried to smile at her, but he let out a deep breath as the waight of his eyelids took over and they closed again.  
  
Rogue picked him up and flew towards where the jet had crashed, knocking all branches and things out of her way as she began to feel week herself, from all the flying. She finally reached the group of people who were wondering around the jet pulling out suit cases and tents.  
  
Remy was sitting on a log with one leg sat up on it, supporting his arm as he staired blankley at the scenery, noticeing Rogue threatening to pass out, as she held an unconchous Nightcrawler in her arms. Remy sprang up dropping his cigarette, and ran over to Rogue, takeing Kurt over his sholder and Rogue with his arm around her as she slowley set down on the floor and fell into him.  
  
Scott ran over and took Kurt from Remy as he put his other arm under Rogues legs, pulling her up to his chest. Rogue tried to protest to the cajun, but she was just too week. As her eyes began to close, she heard things start to fade out as Scott said "Logans alwright, Rogue."  
  
Remy pulled her closer and walked her over to some sheets that people had been sitting on, and set her down on them, immediateley takeing off his coat and tucking it under her head as she slept. He stroked her hear and then looked at Scott who frowned at him, he dissaproved of how Remy was towards Rogue from the very start. Remy stood up and moved away, not breaking eye contact with Scott. 


	5. 5

Logan stood up, rubbing the hole in his shirt as he looked down at his blood drenched self, and then over at scott who was giveing Remy a death glair, and then at Remy who had the most serious look on his face, possabley in his whole history.  
  
Logan turned towards the rest of the group as Kitty ran up to him smileing from ear to ear. He looked at her slightley weary as she stood infront of hin bouncing on her heals.  
  
"Whats wrong with you half pint?" Logan stepped back as Kitty flung her arms around him.  
  
"Im just glad youre not, like, dead or something!" She said as she stepped away and walked over to Kurt who was trying to hop up to his feet, wincing as he moved.  
  
"And like, where do you think youre going?"  
  
"I vas just going to zee Rogue, zhe duznt look very good."  
  
"Sit youre blue butt down, your in like, no condition to be doing anything. Besides, she's just like, so tired is all."  
  
"Vell I vould ztill rather be over zer whyl zat jerk iz hanging around." Kurt said as his yellow eyes focused on Remy who was still glairing at Scott.  
  
Pyro, Storm and Jean started setting up the 3 tents that they had, which were meant for the students as the instructors had cabins of thair own on the island.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As it got dark, the team had collected up logs and twigs and set them in the middle of where the 3 tents were placed, and had more spare twigs set away.  
  
Rogue opend her eyes to the darkness above the trees, she heard people talking as she sat up, seeing everyone talking around the fire, where they had made a small camp like area. She found herself isolated a litle way out from the camp as Remy steped upto the sheets and kneeld down infront of her.  
  
"Y' feelin alright now Rogue?"  
  
"Yea, ahm fine." She said defenciveley.  
  
"Y' did seem pritey wiped out chere........"  
  
"Well ah can take care of mah self swamp rat!"  
  
Kurt turned along with everyone els as they heard her shouting. Kurt ported over to them and glaired at Remy as he spoke to Rogue.  
  
"Are you alright Rogue?"  
  
"Yea Kurt ahm fine! Honestley thers nothing wrong."  
  
Kurt turned to Rogue and held his hand out to her, she reached up and he immediatley ported her over to the camp, leaving Remy sighing and shakeing his head at Kurts aragence.Logan looked up at Rogue and smiled slightley as she sat down on a log by the fire.  
  
"You alright stripes?"  
  
"For god sake!" Rogue stood up and got everyones attention."This is a public announcemeant......I am FINE...okay? anymore repetitive questions, good." Rogue sat down and egnored Logan as he tried to fight back a lagh.  
  
"This aint funny Logan........what the hell are we gonna do. The jet is compleatley trashed and ahve been up above the trees.....theres nothing, just a whole world of green."  
  
"Relax stripes. Well try our best to fix the jet alright....."  
  
Rogue shook her head and looked at her, now, brown gloves. She took them off and found that it was more of an effort than usuall.  
  
"Well ah hope you don't need mah strength, cause its none existan right now..." She said as she roled up her gloves and threw them on the fire.  
  
"You rewend mah gloves Logan! Bleedin all over em."  
  
Logan looked up as if to say -What have I done-.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night drew on as everyone made the best of what they had and chatted around the fire before storm assighned them to thair tents. Hank and Logan were going to be put in the end tent, with Kurt to keep an eye on him, Remy and pyro were put in the middle tent along with a discusted Scott, and storm was going to be in the tent on the other side with Jean, Rogue and Kitty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue didn't sleep much that night, after listening to Jean and Kitty freak out about spiders and bugs. But a few hours after she finaly did drift off, she was woken up by Kitty who looked excited as she sat infront of Rogue shakeing her arm.  
  
"Like, wake up rogue........come on, Ive found a real nice place, and I like wan't you to see it whyl its still a secret before everyone els finds out about it............. Rogue, did you pack any bathing suits?"  
  
"No. Why would ah want one?"  
  
"Just get up and you'll like, find out okay.?"  
  
Rogue got up and followed Kitty to the jet where she pulled out her pink suitcase and rummaged through it. She pulled out a purple bakini and handed it out to Rogue and coninued rumaging.  
  
Rogue held up the bekini and looked over it. Kitty was alredy changed, but she had a bright pink full suit and a pink beach skirt to mach.  
  
"Kitty, ah dont realy wear stuff like this....erm, ever."  
  
Kitty finally pulled out a dark blue beach skirt and handed it to her smileing as she pointed towards a blocked off part of the jet.  
  
"Stop complaining and like, get changed. You'll enjoy it when you get there. Its like so totaly awsom."  
  
Kitty practically threw Rogue into the room and told her to hurry up. Rogue got changed and stepped out self contiousley. Her pale skin made the purple in the suit stand out even more, as the blue skirt compleated it. Seconds later, the paranoya passed and Rogue felt relitiveley normal, but still quite bere, untill she realised that she wasnt wearing her gloves, so she picked out some elbow length white ones and slipped on the black sandals that Kitty had leant to her. Kitty jumped up and down smileing from ear to ear at her creation.  
  
"You look perfect. Im am like, so gonna be a fation co-ordinater."  
  
Kitty grabbed Rogues arm and began to run, out of the jet and through the trees untill the camp was no longer in sight. after around 2 minuits of running, Rogue spotted the waterfall, and rockey pool benieth it. Kitty slowed down and turned to Rogue who was maveling at the piecfullness of the area.  
  
"Didnt I like, tell you so." Kitty sead as she let out a small girlish scream. Rogue stepped to the edge of the water and took off her right glove, then ran her fingers through the cristal clear, refreshing substance. Rogue turned to Kitty and looked up at her sligtley confused.  
  
"Why din't ya get Jean ta come with ya?"  
  
"No offence to Jean, but she like, has a bigger stick up her ass than like, Scott ever does. Plus, your may best friend hear."  
  
Rogue never thought of herself as anyones best friend before, and she couldn't help but smirk at the vally girls remark about Jean. Kitty saw the smirk and ran passed Rogue, jumping into the water with a splash, and then swam to the edge pulling a reluctant Rogue in after.  
  
Rogue came up, gasping for air as she staired at Kitty with an extremeley pissed off look on her face, which out of nowear, just dropped as she began moveing her hands threw the water, sending waves of it over to Kitty who looked away and did the same. Rogue tried her hardest to stay moodey, but she was actually haveing fun, she she forgot holding back the laghter and just let herself go. Rogue raised up out of the water, as it roled from her skin and back down to the pool, Kitty looked up at her and pointed at a rock that was dreanched in sunlight.  
  
"Can you, like, get us up there?"  
  
"No problen valley girl."  
  
Rogue took a hold of Kittys hands and raised her out of the water and onto the rock, noticeing that Kitty felt realy heavy for some reason. Rogue sat down next to Kitty, the happieness taken over by confusion. " Kitty. whats wrong with me? Mah strength......well, its normal. Like it used to be."  
  
"Well maybe you like, used it up or something? Or maybe it just wasn't perminant?"  
  
"But than what about mah flyin, ahve used that one more and that aint ran out. And ah dont won it to."  
  
Jean stepped out from behaned a tree and looked up to the two on the rock chatting away like normal people. This enraged Jean, possabley made her jelous. She raised herself up in the air and faced Kitty.  
  
"Whay are you hanging around with this loser Kitty? It is so not worth any effor."  
  
Kitty looked at Jean in discussed, and then looked at Rogue apolageticaly as Rogue stood up, and hung in the air face to face with Jean. When Jean wasnt expecting it, Rogue snaped her hand around Jeans neck and squeezed tightley. Kitty stood up in panic.  
  
"Ok Rogue, just like, calm down.....she isnt worth a round with Logan....."  
  
"Ahm not gonna hurt her, much."  
  
Jean was so suprised by the attack, that she didn't have time to use her powers to stop Rogue, so she put her hands on Rogues rist as she held her by the neck. Kitty fased through the rocks and ran back to camp, as Rogue noticed Jeans face turning red, then purple.  
  
Rogue let go and punched her in the face, and then pinned her against the rock, again with her hand around Jeans neck. Logan ran to the edge of the water looking up at the two.  
  
"Come on stripes, put her down...."  
  
Rogue egnored Logan and leaned into Jean as Scott ran up behind Logan, speachless.  
  
"Now listen to me 'miss primm'. Stay out of mah way, and ah promis ah wont kill ya! And if you have ANYTHING in that empty litle head of yours ta sat to me.........then please, dont let youre mouth hold you back."  
  
Rogue released Jean who fell into the water and came up chokeing. Rogue turned and saw Logans impatient face and roled her eyes as she set herself on the floor next to him. He was about to speak when Rogue closed her eyes and cut him off.  
  
"Ah know, ah know..." She said as she walked off back to camp, Scott looked at Jean who lay on the bank, soaking wet, and then looked at Rogue who was walking off through the trees, and ran to catch up with her.  
  
"What was that all about?" He ast sympathetically.  
  
"Youre girlfrien crossed a line this mornin, and ah promis you ah aint gonna forget it." Rogue said in her defence as she walked off away from him. Scott stopped and shouted to her.  
  
"I don't blame you, you know." Rogue kept on walking as she felt a smile spread over her face. -So there is a floor in the perfect relationship...he hates her- She thought as she walked back to camp. 


	6. 6

Rogue stormed into camp, seeing Remy with his shirt off sitting on a log, smokeing a cigarette.  
  
"Thay'll kill ya swamp rat!" She snapped as Remy choked on the smoke at the directness of the comment, and Logan stormed in behind her growling for her to stop and talk to him.  
  
"What the heck was that all about stripes!!"  
  
"She pissed me off!" Logan stood infront of her, his eyes flaming with angar.  
  
"Watch youre language."  
  
"Screw mah language! Ahm sick a her always makin sly remarks! So ah got mah own back." She said as Logan shook his head.  
  
"If I can't trust you to keep yer cool stripes....then what chance do we have of getting along untill we get out of hear."  
  
"Ah dont care, ah dont do the group piece thing Logan....Ah never have!"  
  
"Right, fine! From now on, you don't leave my sight.... and you and red.....you dont stay alone together."  
  
"Fine with me!" Rogue screamed as she sat down on the log behind her with her arms crossed looking away from Logan. When he moved from infront of her, she turned on the log so as she was now faceing away from the camp, pulling up her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. She felt an emptyness inside after her argument with Logan.  
  
She never liked arguing with him, because he always looked so dissapointed in her, anyone els that looked that way didn't bother her. But she respected him, and he respected her so it felt like she was doing a major injustice to him, though she 'knew' she was in the right for doing what she did.  
  
Roge hid her face as tears threatnd to escape from her eyes, and Kitty sat beside her, placeing her hand on her now covourd back and sat in silence for once, as Kitty realised that Rogue didn't want to talk at that point. Logan looked back over at Rogue, kicking himself, feeling so guilty because he knew that Jean was always taunting her, and she just had that coming. But he knew that he had to stand his ground so as it didn't happen again.  
  
Rogue finally turned into the middle of the camp, where the fire was still burning. Scott looked at her and smiled as he placed a large rock in the middle of the fire and set some tins down with some camping pans on the ground next to him and he sat and waited for the rock to heat up. The twigs and logs werent in a pile anymore, they had used all the spears, so Ororo ast Rogue to go and get some more. Rogue nodden and stood up as Remy jumped up offering to go with her. Rogue didn't say anything but Remy followed anyway as she walked deep into the trees. Rogue reached a clearing and started gathering sticks.  
  
"Remy heard y' whiped Jean dis mornin'..."  
  
"Yeah, what of it swamp rat!"  
  
"Notin, notin. Remy juss tink its cool dat de Rogue put de girl in her place after bein on her pedastol."  
  
"Woulda thought youd av gone for her typ..."  
  
"Non. Remy likes de darker tings in life. Prim petites ain ma styl."  
  
"Realy? Well ah gotta tell ya that ahm suprised swamp rat. You seem like such a--"  
  
Rogue snaped her arm back, dropping all the twigs to the floor. She screames out a painfull "ouch" sound as a huge black spider fell from her sholder, with its legs curled up into its chest.  
  
"Shit! the basterd bit me!"  
  
Rogue said as she touched her holder, trying to see the bit. Remy dropped his wigs and ran over to her seeing the huge spider on the floor. A sudden wash of panic swept over Remy as Rogue looked at him confused.  
  
"Non. no no no no, dis cant be apnin!"  
  
"Whats wrong with..." Rogue stopped as she bagan to feel extremeley week. Her knees colapsed underneath her and she fell to the floor. Remy pressed onto the two raised bumps on her sholder as he explained to Rogue what just happend.  
  
"Rogue, dat was a funnel wed spider.....day are de most dangerous spider in de Austrailian jungle. We need to get you some help chere......"  
  
Rogues eyes turned and rolled back in her head as her eyelids closed. Remy paniced and picked her up, running as fast as he could back to camp where he shouted for Hank.  
  
Hank ran over to them as Remy set Rogue down on the floor.  
  
"De girl been bitten by a funnel web misure, she need a doctor."  
  
Logan looked at Remy confused at what he said, then Hank explained.  
  
"Yes, its an extremeley poisonous spider that will kill her if the poison reaches her hart, which will be in about...45 minuets. Did you put pressire on it Remy?"  
  
"Oui misure."  
  
"Go and fetch the first aid box Kitty..." Said hank as he slapped on a latex glove. and prodded at the bite mark.  
  
Logan kneeled down next to Rogue in dissbeliefe. They were no-where near any hospital, that meant that she was going to die right? Hank looked up at Logan.  
  
"Logan, she dosent have a chance. Im going to do everything I can, but it will onley slow down the poison, it wont stop it." He said quietley so as onley Logan could hear.  
  
Logan looked shocked at the remark as Kitty handed Hank the first aid box. Hank toock out a seringe and injected the contence into the bite mark, and used a diss infectant wipe to clean it, then he covoure the wound with a plaster. Logan looked up, as if a spark had just lit up his mind. He pulled off Rogues glove.  
  
"What are you doing Logan?" Ast Hank, rather confused.  
  
"My mutation is to heal myself, so if she takes my power, she can fight the poison. And Ill onley be out for a few hours."  
  
Hank nodde feelin that this idea may just work. Logan put his hand in Rogues, and a second later he started sqwerming in pain as Rogues skin absorbed Logans life energy, untill it just stopped leavin Logan breathless and confused. He was still touching her skin, and she was still breathing but nothing was happening.  
  
"Whats wrong Logan? Why ain she takein y' power?" Ast Remy as he stood by anxiousley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue started shakeing violentley as Remy held her gloved hand. He ran his hands through her hair looking calm as usual on the outside, but inside he was screming for help. He genuinley was scared for Rogue. He flicked a piece of his hair away from his face as he staired down at Rogues face, her eyes closed tightley with the pain showing in her expression.  
  
Kurt saw that Remy was touching Rogue, and he was furious about it, but he also saw that he was worried about her, so he limped over to him and knelt down beside Rogue. He looked up at Remy.  
  
"So vat do you think?......Truse?" Kurt said as he held out his hand. Remy looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Oui mon ami...truse."  
  
Remy shook Kirts hand and they sat talking over Rogue. Whyl over the camp, Jean was bitching to Scott about Rogue, and how she had it cumming. Kitty sat on her log and listend to everything Jean was saying to Scott, and everything was bad, so bad that it sparked up a fuse inside of Kitty. The last thing that Kitty heard Jean say was "I hope the stupid bitch dies, she bugs me so much." Kitty jumped up and stood right infront of scott and Jean.  
  
"Scott, can you like, go someplace els for a second please."  
  
Scott noticed the sharpness in her voice as she stood with her hands on her hips waiting for him to leave, so he nodded and walked over to Pyro.  
  
"You have, like no idea how much people like Rogue do you Jean!?"  
  
"Oh, what are you talking about Kitty, nobody likes her."  
  
"Well i totaly think that im someone! There isn't one person hear besides you that, like, dosent like Rogue. And you know what, I wish it was you layin down thare, with no chance of makeing it through the night!"  
  
Kitty was screaming at this point, as Jean roled her eyes and twurled her hair.  
  
"What the hell, like happend to you Jean. You used to be so cool, but now youre nothing but a cold, hartless bitch." Kitty brought down her tone and watched Jeans face drop as she realised the truth....She had changed and it wasnt a good thing.  
  
Kurt ported over and wraped his arms around Kitty as he ported her away from the scene. Kitty relaxed her head on Kurt and closed her eyes as he stroked her hair, rocking slightley.  
  
"She vill be fine Kitty dont vory about her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days passed at the camp, and Rogue still lay in a coma like state. Hope still lingerd seen as she was still with them two days after the 45 minuet baryer. Kitty and Kurt spent every minuet of thair time together, pulling pranks on Scott and Pyro who kept trying to singe Kurts fur all the time.  
  
Storm spent allot of her time above the trees trying to see a way out and Hank taught the group anything and everything that came to his mind to keep the bordom from killing them all off.  
  
Logan did the solitary thing that he always did at the instituit, why should it be any different in the jungle, and Remy didn't leave Rogues side, not even to sleep.  
  
Remy was flipping through his cards, feeling the same as usual with a small pinch of fear. He had begun to zone out when he noticed Rogues eyes open. He snapped back to reality, dropping his cards, and leaned over Rogue who sat up aching all over.  
  
"Oh mah god, mah backs killin me......what happend?" Rogue said after clearing her throught.  
  
Remy took ahold of her ungloved hand not noticeing that she wasnt wearing a glove at all.  
  
"Y' scared de life out of all of us chere." "Wha? what did ah do?" She said as she pulled her hand away and frownd confused.  
  
Logan curiousley looked out of his tent seeing Rogue sitting up and ran over to her scooping her up in his arms.  
  
"Alright.....who are you people and what have you done with mah friends." She said still ablivios to the fact that she had been inches away from death for the last 2and a half days.  
  
Logan released the suffocated Rogue and frowned at her groling:  
  
"Don't you ever do that again stripes!"  
  
"What did ah do?" "Member de spider bite mon petite?.......Well it layed y' out for almost tree days. De poison almost killed ya."  
  
Remy looked at Logan, and ran his bear finger along Rogues jawline and looked back at Logan smileing. Logan Smiled at Rogue as she realised what he just did. She stood up and immediateley fell back down after realiseing she was so week. "Relax fer a whyl stripes, then well tel you all about it." Logan said as he ruffled her hair and walked away. The next greeting came from Kurt and Kitty who dragged Remy unwillingley into a group hug soon joined by Scott and then Pyro just for the hell of it. The instructors looked on at the chokeing Remy and Rogue, as Jean stood by, half mad that she wasnt getting any attention and half feeling left out. 


	7. 7

((A/N: Hay, this one involves a song thats a favorite of mine so if you havent heard it, im sorry but ull have to use your'e emajionation. The song is called "Perfect" by simple plan....oh and by the way, the spider poison made Rogues skin change so she can touch now........And if you havent noticed, Jean is a bitch in this...so if you do like her, then don't read it.))  
  
A few hours after Rogue had woken up, the rest of the camp wen't to bed. Rogue wasnt tired after sleeping for 2 days straight, and she was board. She stepped out of her tent, takeing the flashlight. She was still in the bakini that Kitty had leant her before, so she walked over to the jet with the light directed infront of her, not that she needed it because the moon was like a night light. She got into the jet and picked out some pajamas from her suitcase, and took a towl and a brush.  
  
She stepped out of the jet and walked through the trees which were illuminated by the silverish blue light of the moon leading her way. As she walked, she felt the soft mossy ground play on her feet as she hummed a song that had firmley stuck its self in her mind. She finally reached the cristal water which had a silver glow to it, as the waterfall soothed her sences.  
  
The quiet sound of water running down the rocks made Rogue just want to jump into it. She flew up to the rock where her and Kitty had sat, and set her things down on it. Rogue took off the wrap over, beach skirt and dropped it to her feet, still humming the tune in her head as she streatched out.  
  
Gradualy, her sounds turned into words and she started singing the song that was in her head.  
  
"Cuz we lost it all Nuthin lasts forever Im sorry i cant be purfect Now its just too late, and we cant go back Im sorry I cant be purfect."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Remy had followed Rogue from the camp, and he stood in the shatdows watching Rogue in amazement at how perfect her voice was. Her voice was Loud and confident as she sung the words with great feeling as if they were made for her. Remy watched Rogue as she stood on the rock faceing the huge full moon with her eyes closed as she carried on singing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I try not to think Aout the pain i feel inside, did you know you used to be my hero All the days you spent with me Now seems so far away And it feels like you dont care anymore And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud Im never gonna be good enough for you I cant stand another fight And nothings alright."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Logan heard Rogues voice faint in the air, and smiled as he stepped out of his tent to hear more. It had been so long since he had heard her sing to herself. Remy stood still inthe shadows as he was facinated at the angelic voice as Rogue carried on.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Cuz we lost it all Nothin lasts forever Im sorry i cant be purfect Now its just too late, and we cant go back Im sorry I cant be purfect"  
  
"Remy tink youre perfect." He said as he stepped out from the shadows. Rogue jumped and picked up her towl, wrapping it around herself.  
  
"Ah had a feelin ah wasnt alone."  
  
"Den dis was a private show for me?" She said with a chuckle.  
  
"Drop dead swamp rat."  
  
"Non, chere, cause Remy know itd break y' heart." He smiled again. "Don stop de singin chere, please carry on."  
  
"Ah don't think so swamp rat. Ah dont do audiences thanks."  
  
"But y' sound so good petite."  
  
"Well ah don't wand to". She snapped.  
  
"Den what do y' want mon cherie?"  
  
There was a short silence as Rogue dropped her towl and stepped closer to the edge of the rock, and spread out her arms as she faced away from the water. "Ah wonna fall." She said as she smiled and slowley let herself fall from the ledge and hit the water with a splash. Rogue surfaced a few moments later as she swam to the edge where Remy was.  
  
"Ahl let ya join me if ya dont bug me swamp rat."  
  
"Den its a deal chere. Remy won say a word unless y' tell me to."  
  
Remy took off his coat and shirt, along with his boots and socks, almost forgetting his gloves. After he pulled them off he stepped into the water as he waded across to Rogue who was too short to touch the bottom of the pool. For a whyl they swam around each other, splashig out in silence, with the ocasional gigle every now and then. Back in the shadows, Logan and Ororo watched them as the had fun.  
  
"Relax Logan, shes liveing for once."  
  
"Its just him who bugs me...."  
  
"But he makes her happy." She replied.  
  
"Yea, I know." Logan said as he hid a smile from her, he was glad that Rogue was happy for once. Ororo and Logan turned and went back to camp, trusting Remy for once to take care of his favorite pupil.  
  
Remy made his way closer to Rogue and put his arm around her back to hold her to him in the water. With his other hand he moved some wet hair from her face and leand into her mouth when they began to lift out of the water. Rogue smiled up at him as she suppurted him on her toes and let out a small lagh, which was ended when Remy broushed his warm lips aginst hers, and then again as they hung in the air a foot above the water. Remy finaly left his lips on hers for longer untill Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated on the kiss. The two fell down into the water when Rogue took her concentration from the flying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was woken up the next morning by the sound of people shouting and clanking metal. Rogue stepped out of her tent, rubbing her eyes at the glair of the sun. She awquardley stood up i her pj's as a small sheet of metal was levetated and flew past her head by Jean. Rogue didn't feel like yelling so she just gave Jean the finger and looked away.  
  
Ororo landed in the middle of the camp, after doing her routine scout of the area, and got everyones attention.  
  
"Scott, Id like you to take a team and scout the area a bit further than what I have been doing. I cant find anything in a 4 mile radious around hear, so Ill need you to go on foot, north of hear. I don't want you gone for more than 3 days. We need help out hear."  
  
Kurt poped up behind Rogue.  
  
"I think zat shes freeking out a little now."  
  
"Well, shes the onley one, evryone els is havin' the time of thair lives."  
  
"You mean zat you are.........with Gambit." He growled his name.  
  
"Get over it kurt, seriousley, ah can take care of mahself." Kurt nodded and dissapeard in a puff of smoke. Scott turned to Ororo.  
  
"Id like Jean and Rogue with me Storm." He turned to Rogue. "If thats alright with you Rogue?"  
  
"Yea sure whatever." She grumbled in her "Ive just woken up, so leave me alone and I wont kill you" Voice.  
  
"Wow, hold it stripes......Remember what I said, you and red dont go anywhere alone together."  
  
"Dont worry Logan, ah don't feel like beatin shit outa preppy girls today." Replied Rogue in the usual scarcastic tone that sat so comfortable with her.  
  
Jean just walked off, speaking to Rogue with her mind -You are so dead you stupid bitch.- Rogue just smiled at her, scarcaticaley and this time brought two fingers up in her direction. Logan looked between the two and shook his head as he growled and walked away.  
  
Rogue eventually went to get changed in the jet where all the suit cases were. She pulled out her case and unziped it, standing looking at it for a moment, and the pulled out a small black bag, in which she stuffed her long trench coat, a brush, and 3 empty flasks. She set the bag on the side and returned to the case, Pulling out a pair of black combat, shorts, which she put on after takeing her Pajama bottoms off. She also pulled out a black tank top with "screw the world" on it, and a white blows. She decide that she was going wear the "screw the world" top, so she took off her pajama top and reached for it when Remys voice piped up in the backgrowned. She quickley cover herself and turned to face him.  
  
"Remy prefurs de white one petite."  
  
"Get out perv!" She threw a hat at him, and he laghed.  
  
"Relax chere, Remy seen it all before on other girls."  
  
"Not the point swamp rat. seriousley, if Logan finds you in hear heel stick your insides on kabab sticks!"  
  
"Kiss me first den Ill leave." He grinned.  
  
"Onley if you DO leave."  
  
"Dats a promis chere. An Remy don break his promises."  
  
Remy steped up to her, picking up the white shirt, and sliped it over Rogues arms and started buttening it up. He leaned in to her and again touched her lips with his when Logans grough vouce bellowed from the end of the plain, seeing Remy with his hands on the Buttons of Rogues shirt.  
  
"Lookin for somethin' bub?!"  
  
Remy pulled away from Rogue not breaking eye contact with her as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Non misure, Remy juss found it." He smiled and kissed Rogue on the cheek before walking past Logan, giveing hin a two fingerd saluit srom his eyebrow, as if he was takeing his hat of to him.  
  
Logan followed him outside and Rogue carried on prepairing for her jorney. She picked up a belt that had various pockets on it, in which she placed a pocket knife, a small flashlight and some batteries. Also she had sneaked her combat knife on the plain, which she liked very much. Especially when she was throwing the, chunky, heavy and extremeley sharp silver blade at pictures of Jean and her adopted mother (mystque).  
  
The knife had a special pocket on the belt which she had added herself. She put on some knee length black socks and roled them down to the rim of her black boots. Rogue took a small black bottle from the side and grabbed her bag as she left the jet. She filled up the bottle and 3 flasks with the steralised water that they had boiled up the night before and met scott and Jean as she pulled on her rist length gloves.  
  
The three walked in silence for two hours, with Rogue in a bad mood and Jean glairing atomic bombs at Rogue who just egnored her. Scott walked between the two feeling extreamely out of place. He stopped and pulled the two girls back.  
  
"Listen, this is killing me. Can't we at least just talk about the weather!"  
  
"Ahm sorry Scott, but ah don't feel like talkin much. Especially not to that hearless Bitch. Kitty told me what ya said when ah was out cold after that spider bit me."  
  
"Oh go blow a skull Rogue."  
  
"Isnt that more, youre scene Jean?"  
  
"What do you mean by that dead girl."  
  
"Ah mean, ahve heard that name whats bein kicked around bayville right now.....yea the bayville bycikle!"  
  
Jean used her power to push Rogue into a tree because of her last remark. Rogue leaped over to Jean, who stopped her in the air close to her face. Rogue couldnt get down so she swong her legs round and kicked Jean in the face, sending her to the floor, and then leaped ontop of her pulling at Jeans red hair. Scott, ran over to them and pulled Rogue from Jean, standing infront of her as he held his hand out behind him, telling Jean to back off.  
  
"Vampy BITCH!" Jean scremed.  
  
"Slut!" Rogue retorted. "As soon as were done hear, ahl be stuck in a cell caus ahm gonna kill ya you god damn skank!"  
  
"In youre dreams tramp"  
  
"Prostituite! I know for a fact that Duncans paid you for it before now!"  
  
"You retard, Im gonna rip youre skanky head off! Been able to touch for 5 minuets and youve alredy sleped with Remy LeBau, and tried getting you hands into Logan aswell."  
  
Scott was interested, so he stepped back and sat down as Rogue screamed at Jean and she screamed back.  
  
"You dicusting, evil screw up!" Said Rogue in discust."Ah havent slept with Gambit! And it ain like that with Logan!"  
  
"Yea right BITCH, I know what your thinking, you just want an older man whos more experienced!"  
  
Rogue just looked at Jean in discust at the comment. She had so much to say about Jean but she realy hurt Rogue when she said that, even tho she didnt let it show. Scott stood up at that and glaired at Jean.  
  
"Youre going too far now Jean!" He said noticeing the hurt in Rogues expression. Jean just laghed.  
  
"You have parents jean, you don't know what its like! Logan is the closest thing to a father that ah have EVER had, and youre just as sick and twisted as mistique! You make me sick. Youre dicusting, a desiese!!" Rogue said, not shouting, just meaning the words that she said, whereas before the words were just angar. Jean noticed this and by the time Rogue had finished what she was saying, Jean felt so small and insignificant. 


	8. 8

Remy sat on the floor, oposite Pyro, playing a card game that he had chosen..  
  
"..snap...!" Jhon shouted as Remy set down a card.  
  
"Mon ami, dis is lame.....Remy don usually play snap....."  
  
"Oh come on mate! Its the best card game ever, its class."  
  
"Den you stay ere an amuse y'self whyl Remy go jump off a cliff." Remy said, pointing a thumb behind him.  
  
"Whats up Rem? you seem so low...." John said in a low and almost, mocking tone.  
  
"Don do dat homme!"  
  
"Do what mate...Im just bein sympathetic."  
  
"Y' bein a numb skull, now get y'self a life before it be too late."  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
"Y' takein de piss........."  
  
"Me! Taking the piss! Cuse you got a lill kid for a girlfriend! Mate you dont know me at all." Pyro chuckled.  
  
"She ain no kid John!" He taped his haid and carried on. "In ere she ain no kid. Shes smater dan even you mon ami."  
  
"Well, I gotta admit that she is a fine specemin.......even if she is just a kid mate."  
  
"Remy juss figured out sumtin'."  
  
"Oh yea, whats that then mate?"  
  
"Talkin to you is worse dan talkin to a wall." Remy said as he hit Pyro directley on the top of his head. He got up leaving his cards with Pyro, and started walking away from camp, and when the camp was no longer in sight, Kurt ported infront of him, looking quite annoyed.  
  
"Bonjour.......someting wrong blue?"  
  
"Vell, DUH!"  
  
"What did Remy do dis time?"  
  
"Vell I heard about Logan catching you and my sister zis mornig......so much for ze trues!!!"  
  
"Why does de world hate me t'day, what did Remy do dats so wrong!"  
  
"Listen LeBeau!" Kurt had his pinger poked into Remys chest."I varned you about going near Rogue, and I vorned you about vat I vas going to do to you if you touched her again. Do you remeber vat I said!"  
  
Remy thought back over the convosation that the two had before getting on the jet. He rememberd the threat and backed off slowley.  
  
"Oui mon ami, Remy remembers but dis an de time, Remy got a date wid a cute litle......lizerd?" Remy then turned and Practically ran back to camp, but before he got there, Kurt jumped on his back, leaving him chokeing on dried leaves on the ground.  
  
"Vill you stay away from my sister???"  
  
"Non, mon ami, Remy can' do dat......."  
  
"Vhy not!"  
  
Remy pushed Kurt off of him and stood up, holding out his hand to help Kirt up.  
  
"Cause Remy love De Rogue." Remy said as he glaired at Kurt, his red-on- black eyes shimmering with angar-or annoyence.  
  
Kurts eyes sprung wide open at the comment. He took Remys hand and pulled himself up.  
  
"But vhy? I mean zat, shez so much younger zan you?"  
  
"Y' tellin me dat you never been in love blue... It dont always fit inta y' normal routine."  
  
"Vell, zer is one person......Amanda."  
  
"Den y' know how Remy feel when he ain wit de girl he loves oui?"  
  
"Vell, I guess so."  
  
"S'il vous plait..... Kurt, juss trust Remy wit y' sister, I don wonna hurt her I swear."  
  
Kurt frowned and staired at Remy for a moment. Then his expression softend, and hesitantley he began: "Alvite, but if you do, I vill be kicking your azz all ze way accross ze planet! Do you unerstan!"  
  
"Oui, Remy undestands perfectly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A whole day had passed since Scott, Jean and Rogue had left the camp, and Storm had set up the communicator in the jet so as they could get in touch with her. Pyro was walking around in the are of the jet where the communicator was, flipping his lighter and holding balls of fire in his hand, and distinguishing them again.  
  
He was used to causing some kind of trouble, usually, but hear there was nothing to do but hang around. He was thinking about how to booby-trap the camp so as he could get scott caught in one of them when he got back. He chuckled at the thought of Scott dangleing from a tree, caught up in rope as he shot red beams of light all over...... He was still chuckleing when he heard Rogues voice over the radio.  
  
"Hello......hello....yall there or not!"  
  
"Ello shila!"  
  
"Pyro? what are you doin there!"  
  
"Im superviseing mate.."  
  
"Right....whatever. wheres Logan."  
  
"I dont know, im not his keeper. Im not his mother ither but that would be wrired wouldn't it."  
  
"Get him, now, flame boy!"  
  
"Alright shila, keep ya pants on...." Pyro hung his head out the door waveing Logan over to him, and Logan stepped inside.  
  
"Whats up stripes?"  
  
"Hay Logan. Ah was just wonderin, you know youre like a Father to me right....."  
  
"Yea stripes.....what about it...."  
  
"Oh nothin', its juss.......never mind."  
  
"What are ya smokin kid.....cause ya need to stop."  
  
"Logan when ahm around you..........."  
  
"Come on Rogue, spit it out what are you tryin t say."  
  
"When ahm around you does it seem like ahm....like, flurtin with you or somethin?"  
  
"Errr......no? Whats brought all this on?"  
  
"Its just Jean being a bitch, ah dont even know what shes tryin ta pove. Anyway, ahm gonna get some sleep now, so ahl see ya in a coule of days. Oh and Logan, say hi ta Gambit for me..."  
  
"Alright stripes. Night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind had picked up allon since they left the camp. It was dark but this time there was no moon or stars to look over Rogue, the clouds were orange in the dark sky above the trees as animals scurried around in all directions. Rogue lay down in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, listening to the wind wip around her sounding like the sea through the russling of the trees.  
  
She turned onto her side looking at the dying camp fire whyl Jean and scott slept peacefully beside it. She tried again to close her eyes but they just sprang open at the howl of something unnerving deep in the trees. She sank deeper into the bag, pulling the covers over her ears as the wind played with her hair. 'What am ah doin hear! This aint fair, ah dont like bein out hear.' She thought as she clenched her eyes closed again.  
  
After an hour of holding herself tence inside the sleeping bag, her eyes began to close, and images of a strange dream flashed infront of her. That night she dreampt pf a gient funnel web spider attacing the mantion and ripping Jeans head off as scott drove everyone away in a tram. The moment she woke up she began to remember the dream, letting out a small gigle at it. Jean wa brushing her hair in a small mirror that she had brought with her, she picked up a pink lipstick and ran it over her annoyingley perfect lips. She set the stick back in her bag and glaned from the mirror to Rogue who was still smileing at the thought of the spider ripping her head off.  
  
"What!" Jean growled.  
  
"Nuthin'!" Rogue snapped with a small smile. Jean just looked beack to her reflection and started brushing her hair aside from her face. Scott had packed up his and Jeans things and went over to pack up Rogues things when she shook her head to him and packed up herself.  
  
"Get off your skanky ass Jean and help!" Shouted Rogue, makeing Jean jump a litle.  
  
"Why, its done now."  
  
Scott picked up his bag, and saw Jean walk off leaving her bag with him, so he picked it up aswell. Rogue growled and took the bag from Scott and sprinted upto Jean, shoveing it into her stomach.  
  
"He ain't ya lacky Jean!" Rogue said as she walked off infront leaving Scott way behind, slightley tierd from halling bags and things about.  
  
He caught up with Jean who smiled at him vindictiveley. A fight had begun in her mind, a fight with Rogue for Scotts effection. Scott and Jean walked behind Rogue talking and laghing like they used to before Jean changed. Scott was happuy about this because when they were laghing, they wernt on the edge of breaking up. Rogue just egnored them as she walked on ahead. The wind was still strong, so she had put her trench coat on to stop the chill. The sound of metal sliceing against metal sounde faint ahead in the trees. Rogue stopped and darted her eyes around the area, not turning her head at all. She set down her bag and walked forward cortiousley as Jean and Scott silenced themselfs wondering what she was doing.  
  
Rogue heared a snap at her feet as she pulled her leg back, she saw a bear trap, she stepped back, and the shape of a woman leaped out of the bark of a tree, her skin turning green with the leaves as she leaped threw the air and touched down on the ground gracefully, revieling yellow and black cat eyes glaireing at her. The womans skin had begun to change into a deap, dark red with dark blue vaines. The figure was balled, and had fang like teeth along with a serpants tongue. The figure pulled back her hand and shot out five blue claws and leaped over Rogue, hitting Jean in the stomach with the palm of her hand, sending her flying, winded into a tree where she passed out. Scott tried to look at her over his sunglasses but she faded out into the scenery.  
  
Scott looked around as he was hit in the bottom of his back, and then his neck and he fell onconchous to the floor. The red skin revield its self again as the woman turned scott over onto his back and leaned her head in closer to his neck takeing in his scent. She tilted her head to the side and snarled as she extended her sharp blue nails agin, this time on the other hand. She held Scotts head up as she slowley brought her nails to his chest.  
  
"NO!" Shouted Rogue. The figure leaped up into the air, fadeing out again and apeard a second later infront of Rogue, who stepped back, startled by the closness of the yelow and black marbled eyes, full of angar and torment.  
  
"It speaks...but what is ir?...." She said with a sliver.  
  
She raised up in the air, straightening her legs becoming almost 7 foot tall, and took Rogue by the shirt and pulled her closer. The creature growld then pushed Rogue to the ground, kneeling over her chest. Rogue pushed her away and leaped to her feet, kicking the red woman in the chest with a high kick. The woman stumbled back in shock, and then gatherd herself as she stood and faded out, but Rogue could see her eyes and punched at the space as the creature turned red again and fell to the ground.  
  
Rogue started towards her but saw the womans image flicker as she felt the creature run behind her. In a split second, the woman hed gotten from the floor across from Rogue, to her feet behind her. Rogue turned and kicked the woman in the stomach, and lifted into the air, kicking the creature in the face, sending her leaning backwards. The red woman shot out her claws and leaped at Rogue, pinning her to the ground, unable to move.  
  
"What is it that brings demons hear!" It screached.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU," Shouted Rogue as the red woman put two nails to her neck.  
  
"The comelion, whats this. Is it human.?"  
  
"No, well yea but ahm a mutant." Said Rogue, he voice slightley shakey  
  
The camelion snarled at the word mutant.  
  
"Who sent it hear....." Her eyes darted over Rogue as she retracted the claws.  
  
"No-one, our jet crashed hear,"  
  
The woman tilted her head, not knowing what Rogue was saying, she stepped away from Rogue and stood infront of her as she stood up. "what are you doing hear? How did you get hear."  
  
"Lived hear for camelions ever. home, my property! leave now!" She snarled.  
  
"Ah caynt, ah dont know how." Rogue said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ah caynt ah dont know how" The comelion mimiced Rogues acsent as she studied the way Rogue stood and mimiced that too.  
  
"Seline not know either." She said as she sunk back into her stance and slitherish acsent.  
  
"Youve never been out of the trees." Rogue said, relaxing slightley as she realised that Seline was just protecting her property. Scott stured and sat up seeing the two, he reached to pull down his glasses when Rogue saw Selines eyes dart over to scott. Rogue turned and held out her hand in a stop motion, and looked back at Seline.  
  
"What is its name?"  
  
"Mah names Rogue."  
  
"What is that over there." She motioned to Scott.  
  
"Thats Scott, hes a mutant too, and thats Jean."  
  
"Mutant or human?"  
  
"Mutant."  
  
"You no hunting Seline?"  
  
"No wer not ah swear."  
  
"Swear?"  
  
"Yea, ah promis we aint hear ta hurt you."  
  
"Like she promis to come back" Seline said to herself and the snarled at Rogue. "It lies!"  
  
"No, honestley ahm not liein."  
  
Scott stood up, and walked over to Jean who was just sturing. Seline stepped back hissing when she saw them move.  
  
"Alright, juss calm down. We aint hear ta hurt you, were juss tryna find our way out, thats all."  
  
"It will leave Seline in piece?"  
  
"If you help us."  
  
"Then ill kill all of its kind hear.!!!" She hissed violentley.  
  
"Please, we need help Seline."  
  
"Help?" She tilted her head again. Throughout the whole convesation, she hadn't blinked once.  
  
"Yea erm...... asistance."  
  
"Selin can not asist.....Seline never left her home sice Seline was braught hear by the humans. Now leave Seline in peace!!" She stepped forward with her claws."Go back the way it came! Thers nothing ahead but more trees."  
  
She said, the way she talked was beginning to make sence as she copied, and learnt from the way Rogue was talking. Seline faded away as she leaped into the trees, and Rogue turned to Scott and jean.  
  
(A/N: and another chapter bites the dust.) 


	9. 9

Scott looked around. He didn't see anything that he reconised on the way from the camp. He noticed they were going up hill when they never walked down a hill on thair origional jorney. Rogue had convinced them to go back to camp because of what the Camelion had told her. She let Scott and Jean lead the way, and when Jean said that she figured out a short cut, Rogue was weary.  
  
They had been traveling back to the camp for 1 and a half days after the one day that they spent getting away from the camp. The groups supplies had run out, all except for thair last bit of food that they had with them, they had onley prepaired for two days.  
  
It started to rain as Jean and Scott finished eating. Rogue didnt get out anything for hersef because she knew that they were going to be out there for a whyl. Rogue sat with her trench coat on, wraped around her legs which were pulled to her chest, resting her head on her knees.  
  
"Arnt you going to eat something Rogue?" Ast Scott.  
  
"Nah, ah aint hungrey,"  
  
"But, if you dont eat you wont have the energy to make the rest of the jorney..."  
  
"Oh leave her Scott, shes just attention seeking. Its pointless." Said Jean resentfully.  
  
"Bite me Jean......" Said Rogue under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They began walking again as the rain got harder, and the wind blew stronger. Jean was clinging onto Scott on one side whyl Rogue walked on the other side, Rogue just thought that Jean had flipped it, she was acting so crazy.  
  
They reached an edge in the ground, noticeing that it was a cliff, that was realy high above a blue coloured lake that looked like a puddle from where they were standing. Rogue stood near the edge and looked over as a gust of wind caught her hair and brushed it behind her.  
  
"Nice goin skank. Ya got us compleatley lost!" Rogue mumbled harshley.  
  
"Shut up Rogue, I didn't hear you complaining."  
  
"Well ahm complainin now!"  
  
Scott scensed the hostility and stood in between the two and scowled at them.  
  
"Get back first, kill each other later ok?!" For the first time in the whole 8 days, Scott shouted in frustration, he was pissed that he hed to be stuck out in the midle of the jungle with these two. He sliped off his bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a small black device that had a screen on it. He swithched it on and growled at the image on the screen.  
  
"We are 100 miles out Jean! I thought you said this was a shortcut 'trust you' you said! And I did!"  
  
"Im sorry scott, it just seemed so plausable that cutting straight across would take us right back to camp."  
  
Scott shook his head and signaled to walk along the rokey edge that lead around the gient rock. They started walking, following it around in silence, when Rogue heared rumleing above her as a flash of light shot between the sky and the ground on the horizon. The rain poured heavier and the wind froze them as it hit the wetness of thair skin in such a high place. Rogue heard a cracking above her and withought thinking, Jumped forward, pushing Jean out of the way.  
  
4 large rocks fell ontop of Rogue as she coverd her head with her arms in an attempt to minimize the pain. Jean lay face down on the ledge scared to move because she was so close to falling off, and Scott whiped round in time to see the ledge break away beneath Rogue, He leaped for her hand but onley got her glove as he saw her plumet, unmoveing, down through the air. Scott looked away as she neared the bottom and Jean jumped up furiated, she turned aroung expecting to see Rogue laghing at her but all he saw was scott holding Rogues glove by the hole in the ledge with a look of pain on his face. Jean realised what had happend and forgot her bitchey side for a second.  
  
"She saved my life didnt she scott?"  
  
"Yes Jean she did! And lost her own in the prosses. Now how do you feel about her Jean....huh do you still HATE HER!!!" Scott screamed at her as he pulled at the glove. He turned to the hole in the ledge and looked down seeing nothing but rain fall below him. He had hoped that Rogue would have woken up and saved herself from hitting the water, or just dragged herself out.....but there was nothing, nothing at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took two more days of walking day and night to get back to the camp when they broke the news. Logan was so mad with Scott because he should have been looking after her, and he was mad at Jean for being infront of her, and he was mad at himself for not being thair. Kurt went silent on them, He didnt speak at all, he was crying but no-one could see between the fur, along with Kitty who comforted him. Scott felt compleatley responsible, because he wasnt quick enough, and he saw her fall. Wheras Jean just felt guilty. Everyone els was compleatley shocked, except for Remy, who hid away from everyone els so as they wouldnt see him upsett.  
  
((A/N: Oh my god!! Is Rogue dead......Dus Remy even cry!! anyway.....review and maybe ill tell you, mwahahahaha!!! I know i killed jeans charactor.....i hate the bitch.....and i hated her more when i wrote this story. Anyway....review this fic, cos if y'all don't like it, im gonna quit it and get on with fics that i havent written yeat, cos re-posting is such a pain in the ass and i don't like doing it if no-one cares....unless i post the rest of the story in one huge ass chapter????? No, maybe two or three huge ass chapters. what do ya think????)) 


	10. 10

((A/N: this id like, 3 or7 chapters in one and to start with this is goin on whyl Scott is yelling at Jean on the ledge., oh by the way...Seline is a mutant....she was dumped in the auzzy jungle when she were litle...you'll see.))  
  
MEANWHYL!!!!!  
  
Seline Watched from a high place in the trees, she saw Rogue fall and leaped from the side of the cliff, reveiling the red skin as she moved realy fast through the air, and grabbed Rogue, slowing them down allot in the air, then they both hit the water below.  
  
Seline held onto Rogues coat underneath the water as she moved through it, to the edge of the bank. The rain still poured, along with the crashes of thunder after sparks of lightning eluminated the darkend sky. Seline pulled Rogue into a cave and sat on a rock watching her choke on some water untill she turned herself over and coghed it out. She looked at Seline and then fell unconchious agin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She woke up an houre later, when the evening sunlight shone into the cave. Rogue sat up quickley, she was still damp and laying on her bag. She rubbed her back as she looked around the cave, and stood up to walk out when Seline materialised infront of her scaring her. Rogue jumped back and then eventually smiled at Seline.  
  
"Are you feeling better now Rogue?" Selines voice was smoother than before and she spoke compleatley normal.  
  
"Yea, ahm fine, ah think."  
  
"You hurt youre head pritty bad you know. You could have been killed."  
  
"Thanks Seline. But where am ah?"  
  
"In a cave....."  
  
Rogue smiled.  
  
"Ah know that but where is this....how far from where ah was before."  
  
Seline noded and took Rogues arm, pilling her outside. Seline pointed up to the top of the cliff and stood up straight. Seline was extremeley tall when she stood up straight. At least 7 foot. Rogue figured out that she fell and looked around her.  
  
"So where are mah friends?"  
  
"They left....."  
  
"What!!" Rogue shouted as Seline crouched again.  
  
"They thought you were dead."  
  
"Aaaw shit!"  
  
"What?" Seline tilted her head to the side questioning what Rogue had just said.  
  
"Nothin Seline, its just a cuss word...."  
  
Seline nodded and crouched down putting her hands on the sandy ground.  
  
"Does my apperence scare you Rogue?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Cause if youre friends wont attac me when they see me. Ill take you to them."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"Yes, I can track thair scent from when I smelt....Scott?...before."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They started thair jorney, with Rogue flying threw the trees, and Seline crawing on the ground and along trees, hideing her red sking. They moved quickley and in 2 days they had almost reached the camp. It was early hours of the morning, and it was dark, Rogues eyes were used to the dark and so she could see everything. She was now walking a few stepps behind Seline, when Seline stopped dead in her tracks and stood up straight. She looked back at Rogue and hissed "Run.!!" But something grabbed Rogue from behind and held her by the neck. There was nothing infront of her, but then a pair of yellow and black marbled eyes opend infront of her. The moodlight shone threw the trees, revieling blue scaley skin with red vains.  
  
"Put her down Lucius!!" Shouted Seline whyl hissing.  
  
"Seline......why do you come hear! Seline is speaking like the humans now! DEMON!!" The mans voice said coldley as Seline fell down clutching her head.  
  
Rogue began throwing punched at Lucius, and eventually got him off of her, sending him slideing accrodd the mudd. It was hard to find him as he faded out of one place and immediateley appeared in another, throwing a punch or just pushing Rogue, who closed her eyes and swing her leg behind her catching Lucius in the stomach as he sqeeled and hissed. He didnt feel like fighting for long so he extenden his nails on both hands and ran towards her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whyl back in camp.......Logan was sitting stairing at the fire, comming to terms with what Scott had told him. He just staired at the camp fire when he smelt something on the air. He stood up and turned around looking about smelling the air. He breathed the name. "Rogue". And Remy jumped up from his hideing place, dropping all his cards to his feet. Then Logan shot out his blades as he heard a lout peirceing scream from Rogue deep in the trees, so he and Remy sprinted to where it was cumming from. They got thair to see an extremeley tall, blue sirpant like person, with his hands to Rogues stomach. Rogue lifted her ungloved hand and put it to Licius' neck as she concentrated on her power, and eventually started draining Lucius into her mind.  
  
This hurt Rogue because of the way her origional power had changed, but she drained Lucius untill he was onconchous, seeing his memorys, him and seline hideing silentley in the trees when they were 3, thair parents were so scared of them that they abandoned them in the Jungle hundreds of miled away from them. They were twins, but Lucious had grown bitter and cruel whereas Seline just wanted to go home. Eventually thay left each other and went thair seperate ways in the Jungle. In the begining Lucius took care of Seline and protected her, but then he bagan controleing her with his mind which she couldnt do. Rogue found out that they were both 17 and hadnt learnt to talk properley because of the age when they were abandoned, but every time a hunter or someone astray wonders in looking to kill them, they would pick up on habits and languages that stuck with them because they learned extremeley fast, which explaines how Seline makes so much more sence now. Also she got a memory of thair mother saying that she would come back for them.  
  
Rogue tried to break her hold on him but she couldnt, and Seline began screaming, in a piercing high pitched sound, as Rogue did the same. Lucious' body imploded and dispursed into nothing as the 10 small stab wounds on Rogues stomach healed and she feel to her knees. Seline looked over, seeing Rogue stand up weekley. Rogue looked at her stomech and then to the side noticeing Logan and Remy staring at her. She was about to speak when she got a huge pain her head and it pulled her eyes towards the silver moon as she screamed out in pain. Her skin began to harden, and pulse blue, and back to peach, and then back to blue untill her whole body was covoured in blue scales ripping holes in her clothes.  
  
Logan went to stepp forward but Seline stood infront of him.  
  
"You have to leave, its not her..."  
  
Logan growled and pushed seline aside, Revieling Rogues body extendin and becoming taller than before. She was still screaming as her teeth extended into two long needles with a serpants tong, her scream now had another voice behind it. Her nails grew longer as her emerald green eyes turen yellow and black rivers ran from the slit like pupil.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and stopped screaming as she sank into a hunched over pose and then looked to Logan who stood amazed at the transformation. Rogue stood up straight and turned her head to the side smileing at Logan as she dissapeared and reappeard infront of him, almost touching his nose. Logan didnt have time to do anything before Rogues hand hit Logans chest and he flew back a long way into a tree which snapped and fell backwards as the metal body hit it.  
  
Rogue looked to Remy and stepped closer slowley, she bent down eye level with him and grabed his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
  
"Ah hate you! Why dont you ever leave me alone." Rogue said, with a slithering voice behind it. She pinned Remmy gainst a tree as he hung onto her rist trying to stop himself from chockeing. "You make me ssick, and ah never wonned to kiss you SSswamp rat!" She hissed agin.  
  
"Dat aint true chere." He choked out as she let him go. He fell to the floor holding his neck, not wanting to fight Rogue.  
  
"Thats where youre wrong." She laghed. "Ahm finally seeing everythin clearley and sspeaking the truth, and ah hate you so much that ahve decided to make you suffer. But first, well youll just have to wait."  
  
She picked Remy up by the hear and smaked his head against a tree, knocking him out. It seemed that Rogues strength had returned to her. She turned to where Logan had fallen, seeing nothing. Rogue snarled and looked around growling as she faded out into the darkness. Seline was laying on the floor, again squrming in pain as Rogue put telepathic pressure in Selines head as her brother did before.  
  
Logan stood behind a tree debateing wheather to fight her or wait and see if the powers would wear off, but he didnt have time to make a desision because Rogue appeard infront of him wearing a devious smirk as the sun began to rise. Rogue grabbed Logans neck and dug her nails into his skin as she tasted the panic in the air.  
  
"What are you going to do Logan, fight or flea." She laghed.  
  
Logan pushed her away releasing her hold on him, but she ran back to him, laying a cripaling punch into Logand stomach and he dobled over. She braught her leg up to his forhead and he stumbled back to the tree, leaning on it for balance. Rogue ran at him again throwing punch after punch after kick, which Logan dodged, not throwing one back once. She grabbed his hair and threw him forward to the ground, and then jumped on his chest. she extended her nails, digging them threw his shirt into his chest and around his heart where she dug about still laghing at Logan as he yelled out in pain. He gatherd the strength to kick her off of him and the stood up gasping for breath as the wounds heald.  
  
Rogue stood up now snarling with an angrey expression slapped over her face as she opend her mouth and hissed at him, revieling her needle like teeth spitting a blue venom. Rogue leaped forward, fadeing out as she did it, and faded back as she wraped her long legs around logans abdomen, trapping his arms to his side. She grabbed his head with both hands and tilted it as she sunk her teeth into his heck and pulled them out again. A spark went off in her head and she released Logan, stepping back for a moment in confusion. Then she leaped at Logan again who stumbled back and fell to the ground slightley drowsey.  
  
Rogue stood over him and laghed again, extending a claw to Logans eye, but before she could get to it, Logan had shaken off the effect of the venom and something snaped inside of him. It was like he had no controle over his body as he extended his blades and pushed Rogue away. She stood back and hissed again, ready to pounce, but Logan ran at her with the blades and stuck them into her abdomen and ran her bacwards into a tree, pinning her there.  
  
Remmy woke up just in time to see as he shouted "No!!!!". Logan snped out of his angry state to see Rogues skin, hight, and mouth return to normal. The last thing that changed were her eyes, as the green flooded back into them looking directley at Logan as he felt the warm blood running down his hands. He saw some tears, caused by pain, forming in her eyes as they roled back in her head and Logan retracted his claws catching Rogue as she fell.  
  
Remy snatched her body and sat her up aginst his chest on the floor as he clutched the 6 bleeding gashes with one hand and stroked her hair with the other resting his head on hers. Logan fell to the floor and saw all the blood on his hands as he staired in dissbelief at Rogue.  
  
"You fuckin idiot Logan. What were y' tikin! De effect would av worn off eventually!"  
  
Logan sat speachless looking at Rogue and then at Remy who was practically crying as he kissed her hair. Seline stood up and ran over, kneeling by Remy.  
  
"Give her to me. I can help." She said as she pulled Rogues body away from Remy and lay her on the floor. She undid the buttons around the gashes and put both her hands onto them and closed her eyes as a faint blue light generated from her hands, closeing the cuts into slit scares. Rogue opend her eyes and gasped as she sat up.  
  
When Seline had gotten to her, Rogue had already stopped breathing so the first breath back shocked her and made her dart up. Rogue looked around at the three egar faces and backed off slowley, and then turned running back to camp away from them. Remy turned to Logan and frowned as he ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue scremed at them to leave her alone and she crawled into the tent which all the girls shared and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them as she had done so many times before. She closed her eyes and started rocking fighting the urge to cry, and winning.  
  
Jean woke up and saw the blood soaked Rogue, letting out a scream thinking she was seeing a ghost. This woke up Ororo and Kitty who staired blankey at Rogue and then at Logan and Remy who stood with a strange red person. Ororo sent jean out because she was hysterical, and the whole camp was now awake looking in on Rogue who hid her face. Kitty signald Ororo to leave and closed up the tent behind her. Kitty then shuffled closer to Rogue, and touched Rogues arm as she flinched.  
  
"Rogue.....whats wrong?"  
  
"Logan almost killed me.....cause ah was gonna kill him. Ah couldnt stop mahself, ah just wanted to kill em so much, ah realy did."  
  
"What happend Rogue, you can like, tell me cant you?"  
  
"Ah absorbed Lucius but ah couldnt let go of im, and he blew up in mah hand. Then ah changed into one of em and just wonned to kill. But what scares me is the fact that ah liked it, the feeling to kill was just so satisfyin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was very confused as to why she felt so strongley, the urge to kill things. Kitty assured her that it was just Lucius' personality takeing over her because she drained so much out of him. Rogue smiled at Kitty and she left Rogue alone in the tent. She cringed when she rememberd how Remy looked when she said those things to him -Did he belive me?- She thought as she sat in silence. -I didnt mean it, ah dont think...- She thought.  
  
Logan stepped inside the tent and sat down infront of Rogue, handing a cup of water to her,  
  
"Thanx......but ahd prefur a diet coke" She said with a week smil as Logan passed her the cup. He opend his mouth to speak but Rogue stopped him. "You did what you had to Logan, ah dont blame you for that."  
  
"But I would have killed you if yer friend wasnt thair to help."  
  
"Dont sweat it Logan, ahm fine now.....besides ah did try ta rip youre heart out....literaly." She let out a small lagh as she said it and Logan looked down smileing.  
  
"Yea, that did hurt a litle. Just dont do it again and weel be fine."  
  
"Sure, its a deal."  
  
"Alright kid, I think you should go and get a wash cause youre coverd in blood and dirt."  
  
"Yea, well ah did fall off a cliff ya know!" She yalld jokeingley as she took a sip of water and then crawled out of the tent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Rogue had a wash and put on some new clothes, she took out her sketch book and sat on a log drawing something from Lucius' memory as Seline walked over and sat next to her, Kitty had given her a pair of trousers and a top to put on to cover her scalyness. She looked at the page seeing, a young woman with long braded hair and purfect features.  
  
"Thas our mother." Seline said as she watched Rogue draw it.  
  
"Shes beutifull, why didnt she come back Seline.....cause she did love you both."  
  
"I think it was my father, he was evil, untill Lucius....."  
  
"Killed him, ah know. But where did your mother go? She wasnt at the village when you got there."  
  
"Lucius didnt know. I didnt tell him cause he was so close to her. I found out from my father that he had heard her say she was cumming back for us, so he taurcherd her before killing her. He thought we were devils, sent to wipe out humanity."  
  
"He was so nieve." Rogue added.  
  
"Yes, he was. But even he didnt desurve what Lucius did to him."  
  
"Lucius didnt care for people like you do Seline. He didnt care how much he hurt them. That was his problem.....But it wasnt his fault. If ah was left like that then ahd have grown up hateing them too."  
  
"But they cant all be like that can they....out there."  
  
"Youd be suprised at how many people hate us just for being different. Its not fair."  
  
Seline looked down and said quietley. "Theres no chance for me out there is there Rogue?"  
  
"Everyone has a chance Seline, Everyone." Rogue said as she ripped out the page and handed it to her. Rogue got up and walked away.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty sat in the doorway of the jet with Kurt leaning on her sholder. They were watching Jean pick up her towl and soap bag and walk off through the trees towards the pool. Kitty turned to Kurt and they both smiled at each other.  
  
"Ive got the purfect plan to like, piss off Jean."  
  
"Zen you are thinking ze same thing as me."  
  
5 minuets later, Kurt and Kitty dissapeard from the jet, and reapeard behind a tree by the pool. Jean was swimming around naked unawear of thair presence as Kurt staired, unable to take his eyes away. Kitty nudged him and covoured his eyes pulling him down behind the rock.  
  
"Quit it you perve." she wisperd.  
  
"Vat can I do, Im a man also."  
  
Kitty shookher hed and fased the top half of her body through the tree, grabbing Jeans clothes and faseing them back behind. Kurt couldnt help but snicker as he thought of what they were doing, and what Jean wound say when she got out. Kurt ported them back to camp, and Kitty was laghing hyserically as she folded the towl and Jeans clothes on the log, and then ran off before anyone noticed. Kurt burst out laghing and fell on his back kicking his feet.  
  
"What yall doin?" Rogue ast as she wandered past the two.  
  
"Erm, were like...reaping the rewards of revenge." Gigled Kitty as Kurt strugled to take a breath.  
  
"Ve stole Jeans clothes." He said quietly holding one of his blue fingers over his mouth in a shush motion. Rogue shook her head smileing as she walked away.  
  
Remy stepped out infront of Rogue as she went to step into the jet. He tilted his head to the side smileing.  
  
"Havent seen y' all day chere."  
  
"Thats cause ahve been avoidin ya." She said quietley, still thinking she meant what she said to him.  
  
"Y' din mean dose tings did y' Rogue?"  
  
She shook her head and pushed pased him, entering the jet. She walked over to the rack, pulling out her bag and unziping it. Remy steped up behind her and sat down on the side as he flicked cards from hand to hand watching her put her book away and pull out her head phones, putting them into her ears and pressing play, skipping to number 12 on her cd and hitting the repeat button. Remy took one of her earphones out and smiled at her.  
  
"What ya listnin to?"  
  
"Simple plan."  
  
"Dat song y' was singin at the pool before?"  
  
"Yea, Perfect."  
  
"Can I listen with y'?" Rogue handed him the right earphone, and he sat on her left side next to her. She looked to him and smiled as he noded his head to the music, and she touched his hand, leaning her head on his sholder. They stayed that way for ten minuets, when Jean walked in, compleatley soaked, wearing one of Scotts long sweaters. She stormed over to Rogue and grabbed Rogues shirt, pulling her up from the table where she was sitting.  
  
"Where are my fucking clothes skank!!!" She screamed. Remy jumped up and prised Jeans fingerst from Rogues top, and held Rogue back as she struggled to rip Jean appart.  
  
"Wha dontcha go ask someone who cares!!!"  
  
"Because you took them Rogue, I know it you damn stupid BITCH!!"  
  
"Ah didnt take ya clothes Jean.....unless ah was shredding them up, ah wouldnt touch em!"  
  
Kitty walked in holding Jeans clothes with her hand on her hip and a scolding look on her face.  
  
"Are you like, totaly retarded or what Jean!!! They were on the rock that you said you left them on!" Scott stepped in behind Kitty and noded, knowing the truth.  
  
"Im sorry Jean, but thats where we found them. Now Storm thinks you were just on a streaking kick." said Scott.  
  
Jen just stepped back, looking at Rogue who was frowning fearsley, and then to Kitty who looked pissed off. Jean grabbed her clothes as she stormed out, and Kitty burst out laghing with Scott fighting a smirk. Remy just looked at them and started laghing as he let go of Rogue who was still compleatley mad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One month had passed since The team crashed in the Australian Jungle, and at some point in that time, everyone had dissagreed, and everyone had faught about something or other. Storm had somehow fallen into the part of leader and Seline had stayed with them, makeing friends with all of them, especially Kitty, who was now even closer to Rogue. Jean was still a Bitch, nothing could change that. Well not yet anyway. Food suplies were running out, they had practically nothing now, and the jet still wasnt fixed because allot of the frame had been lost in the crash.....and teams grouped off every now and then, trying to see how far they could get to find any kind of life that could help, with no feed back at all.  
  
Rogue sat at the pool stairing at the water as it reflected the morning sunlight, the trees and plants that surrounded, moved in the breeze as the greens and purples and yellows of the jungle mixed togeter. -Its just another day in paradise- Rogue thought as she sighd and touched her toe in the water. Remy came up behind her and wraped his arms around her stomach leaning his head on her sholders as he too staired down at the water.  
  
"Whats de mater chere?"  
  
"We aint ever gonna get outa hear are we swamp rat."  
  
"What makes y' say dat den?"  
  
"Cause we aint. were gonna run outa food a month before the professer even thinks of sendin someone out for us."  
  
Remy pulled back Rogues hair and brushed his lips on her neck, and she shook him away, standing up holding her arms. Remy roled his eyes and stood up sighing.  
  
"Don take it out on m' cause y' feel bad bout us bein ere Rogue cause I cant do anythin about dat. But y'know I would if I could. When y' feel like y' not bord wit M den come find m' alright." He said as he walked back to camp.  
  
Rogue turned again to the water, as she walked into it eventually floating on the surface as she held her hands infront of her face blocking the sun from her skin.  
  
"Why am ah such a retard!" She said as she raised up out of the water and chased after remy through the trees, catching him before they reached the camp. She put her hand on his sholder and he turned round.  
  
"Done wollowin in self pitty now mon cherie?"  
  
"Onley if ya gonna stop talkin!" She said as she raised up of the ground wraping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
"Maybe Remy should leave y' ta feel guilty more often??"  
  
"Shut up swamp rat."  
  
"Do Remy a favor den....stop callin M' swamp rat." He said with his usual smirk as he set Rogue down on the floor again. He took her hand and walked her back to camp, where Storm stopped her.  
  
"Rogue, Id like you and Jean to come with me for one more shot at finding someone."  
  
"Non, miss Munroa....Remy sorry t dissagree but she ain goin nowear widout M' dis time. De last few times she left Remys sight she came back hurt, or juss not a all."  
  
"Im sorry Remy, but I need her, because she can traval by air." Said Storm. Remy turned to Rogue and frowned.  
  
"Y' aint goin chere."  
  
Rogue looked at Remy and then to Storm.  
  
"What if ah carried him, mah strength is back now so there shouldnt be a problem....."  
  
Storm looked and thought for a moment and then lifted her head nodding as Logan pulled a face behind them. They got thair things ready and Rogue changed out of her wet clothes. Again they packed some things and then took off above the canapey of the trees, with Storm and Jean infront and Rogue behind with Remy wispering things about Jean in her ear, as he held onto her trying not to look at the hight.  
  
"Dis ain normal chere....."  
  
"You wouldnt let me go alone so now ya gonna have to deal with it aint ya swa--, sugah."  
  
"Y' nearly said it din y' chere." He smiled at her.  
  
(A/N: eh eh eh eh. she's carryin him HA! *clears throat* yea, i was drugged when i wrote this last part.) 


	11. 11

DISCLAIME:- I don't own x-men, but I own Seline and her brother so ner *sticks out tong*-----thought I should add that cos' I havent done so in a whyle.)))))))))))  
  
Kitty and Kurt walked through the plants and trees. The sun was still shineing and it enhanced the mistical image that the area gave off, as the sounds of birds and rustleing leaves gave a soothing soundtrack to the day. Kitty was collecting berrys from small, eye level trees and bushes on the ground, placeing them into a bag which she wore around her neck. Kurt had an empty bag and was just walking allong talking as Kitty did all the collecting.  
  
"This it totaly wrong Kurt. We should be sipping soda from a cocanut shell on a beach somewhere right now! Not eating berrys and fish in this like, horrable place." Moand Kitty as she collected a handfull of berrys and placeing them in her bag. "I mean, how can they expect us to eat a rabbit when I used to have one for a pet. Its like, compleatley cruel."  
  
"Vell at leas weer alive......"  
  
"Yea, well Id rather burry myself than eat, like, another piece of fish or a rabbit like John and Scott brought back yester day. That was discusting."  
  
"It vas nice actually, it vas just like chicken." Said Kurt.  
  
"Well everything thats discustind is said to taste like chicken because thats what people are thinking of when they like, chomp into the nastyness of it."  
  
"Its not all zat bad Kitty, zis is just how people survive." Said Kurt as he shrugged his sholders.  
  
Seline jumped down from a tree and landed infront of the two gracefully. She handed Kurt a bag full of large eggs, and took Kurts empty bag and smiled at them before jumping back up into the trees. She had been following them allong in the trees collecting eggs and verious kinds of fruit that were budding in the trees.  
  
"Vould you eat snake Kitty?"  
  
"Eww!! No way! Thats like even more discusting than the rabbit."  
  
"Zen vat about frog? Or toads?"  
  
"Dont be repulsive Kurt. Thats like, totaly wrong."  
  
"I bet Seline haz eaten snake, an frogz"  
  
"No actually I havent Kurt." Said Seline as she hung upside down from a branch behing them.  
  
"Zen vat av you eaten before?" Ast Kurt, itreagued.  
  
"Well, ive eaten a water snake....erm, I think its called an eal? Thats not very nice.....and grubbs which are better. And worms which are the same as grubbs." She swong down to the floor and pushed aside some huge waxy leaves revealing a large patch of mushrooms, which she pulled up and put in her bag."Ive eaten rabbit, birds....which i dont recoment, thay are so small, hardley worth it. And mushrooms, along with nuts."  
  
"Nuts?" Squeeled Kitty.  
  
"Yes, nuts......and this strange flower bulb thats compleatley edable. Its sweet, lots of sugar." She said plucking out handfulls of nuts from bushes and putting them in her bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later in the day, the trio returned to camp with the bags of food. Hank greeted them as John and Scott carried on working on the jet.  
  
"Hey Hank.....wheres Mr Logan...... I like, havent seen him since, yesterday when Storm and them left."  
  
"He left." Hank replied.  
  
"Vat do you mean he left!" Scremed Kurt. "Ver did he go?!"  
  
"Just off, he always does this kind of thing, you know that."  
  
"So your telling me zat he LEFT UZ!!!"  
  
"Calm down Kurt. He'll be back when he feels he has to be." Replied hank.  
  
"Zis sucks! No offence Beast but ve realy could av done with him helping uz."  
  
"None taken Kurt. Just don't worry about it. He may even find help." Replied Hank.  
  
Kitty put the collections into a cooling box, and went over to Scott and John who were hammering at the jets frame trying to straighten it out. She taped on Scotts sholder, and he turned around.  
  
"Oh hay Kitty, did you find anything?"  
  
"Yea, we like, got a bunch of things. How is the jet comming along?"  
  
"Its working out great darlin." Interupted John, who was underneath the jet. Scott turned back to the jet and carried on hammering at it.  
  
"So will it, like, fall apart in the air?" She mocked.  
  
"Definateley not. Im welding it, so it will be air tight by the time were finished." John said. "Well, it would if there wernt peices missing all over it......if you ask me.. this is pointless mate."  
  
"Why dont you face it guys, we arnt going to fly out of hear so you may aswell, like, give up."  
  
"If we give up Kitty-kat, then you wont be seeing another clothes shop for a long time kida." He said as he winked at her and crawled back under the jet. Kitty knelt down and watched Pyro as he checked on the hole in the floor. He looked up to her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I take it ya board love?"  
  
"I guess, its not like theres anything to do besides....well sit and stair." She said with a smile as she crossed her legs and leaned forward watching Pyros strainge hair, move slightley as he did.  
  
Her blue eyes remained fixed on him as he worked. -Why am I so facinated by his hair.....its just so......cool.- She thought as she pulled her knees into her chest and leaned back on her hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty sat alone on a log, looking around in the thick grey mist of the morning, everyone was still asleep. The mist had never fell as thick as this, its so humid, the air was so damp, as she sat in the cold huddled in a huge sweater that she had borrowed from Kurt.  
  
She clutched a cup that had once contained water, she was so board being alone in her tent, with all the rest of the girls gone. The group was split up, who was going next, she thought as she closed her eyes and looked aside, and then back to her place in the mist that she had been blankley stairing at all morning, seeing the familiar posture of someone walking through the fog.  
  
Kitty was startled at the sight and fell backwards on the log, leaveing her legs proped over the log. Logan held out his hand trying not to lagh.  
  
"You alright half pint?"  
  
"Yea Im fine. Where have you been! You like, totaly just vanished."She scowled as she pulled herself up on his hand.  
  
"Whats wrong with that?" He growled in his usual manner of speaking.  
  
"Storm like, told us to stick together Mr. Logan-"  
  
"Well, I aint takin orders half pint im tryna find a way outa this place." He snapped  
  
Kitty looked to her sandles feeling out of place after being yelled at.  
  
"I guess youre hungrey after two days huh Mr. Logan?" Kitty said turning to him.  
  
"Yea, I guess I am." He said lightley as he walked off. Kitty, heard some scuffling behind her and turned to see Pyro streaching his arms out and then rubbed his bear chest as he turned to Kitty and smiled. Kitty snaped her head back to her shoes as she went crimson in the cheeks, covoured by her lose hear that came passed her sholders. Pyro walked over to the log and stepped over it, setting himself down beside Kitty, who didnt look up.  
  
"Mornin sunshine." He said brightley. "Whats up with you?" He said  
  
"Nothing," Kitty gigled as she pushed back some of her hair revealing her blue eyes focusing on her feet. Pyro put his fingers unger her chin and turned her to face him.  
  
"Then why are ya so quiet all of a sudden? You wernt like this yesterday, infact, if I remember rightley, you wouldnt stop rambling." He said with a smile as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Kitty gigled again and looked to his hands, following her eyes up his pale skinned arms and medium build boday, and then to his supprised eyes as he noticed her investigation of him.  
  
"What?" He laghed, seeing Kitty go red again.  
  
"Nothing, I just......." She lead off her sentence in embaressment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Storm stood at the top of a steep hill holding onto a branch gasping for breath in the damp air.  
  
"Theres nothing" She said. "Its just the same."  
  
"Wel, den we turn back right?" Said Remy wo was holding up Jean, who had passed out in mid air and falled to the groung, she had broken her ankle.  
  
"Ah dont think we can go any further anyway. Theres obviousley nothin hear......wel just have ta waight for the professer to come looking for us." Said Rogue.  
  
"No! We cant turn back now, weeve come so far!" Ranted storm who was now breaking down, crying. Rogue rushed up to her and placed her hand on her sholder.  
  
"Wha are ya' doin this to yaself Storm? Were gonna be fahn, we dont have long ta wait now." Rogue said reasuring her. "Bsides, we have to get Jean back so Seline can heal her."  
  
Storm nodded and stood up again. "We should start back now." She said quietly.  
  
Rogue looked around, seeing something stuck in the trees across from them. It was heavily discuised by moss and weeds, but there was something there.  
  
"Its a plain." Said Rogue as she flew over to the small pile of metal, tangled in a tree. She pulled away some of the thick moss, reviealing two skelital bodys through the shatterd window. Reogue lost her concntration and fell to the ground, landing on her feet. She stood up and looked at it as Remy ran up behing her.  
  
"What is it chere?"  
  
"Thers skelitons in thair,." She said as she grabbed Remys hand and lifted him up with her. Remy opend the door and covoures his nose at the smell, the thick, rotten smell that clung around you like a pillow to the face.  
  
"Dats wrong!" Said Remy as he covoured his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his trench coat. The date on the plain was from 3 years ago.  
  
"Is there a radio?" Ast Storm. Remy nodded and reached across the body, touching the CB, that was attached to the side infront of the window. Remy slid it off and handed it to storm, who flew off away to the ground. Rogue was faceing Storm from high up in the tree, when she heard the sound of metal twisting, as she turned to see the branch which Remy was standing on break as he fell out of the tree, landing on his back. He gasped despersteley for air, but the wind was knocked right out of him as he lay on his back.  
  
Some metal fell from the plain and stabbed into the groung by Remys arm, so Rogue flew down and pulled at his trench coat a litle as a piece of metal fell between the top of his legs, pinning his trenchcoat to the mudd. Remy was still gasping for breath as he strugled to get the coat off and scrambled away, quite spooked as to how close the metal was.  
  
Rogue pulled out the metal and picked up Remys coat, walking over to him, as he stood bent over trying to catch his breath. Rogue put one hand on his chest, and one hand on his back, pulling him up straight, and helping him breth. When Remy had calmed down, he droped to the floor, and pulled Rogue down with him.  
  
"Dat was way to close f' comfort chere." He said as he shook his head, with his arm around Rogues back.  
  
They had been out searching for two hole days, and finaly found a spark of hope, a radio that worked long distance. But the battery was fried so they needed to get back to the jet so as they could use the battery pack from thair short distance comunicator that they had in the jet. It took them one and a half days to get back to camp because they flew through half the night, just wanting to get back.  
  
When they finally did get back, Storm collapsed, because she had used so much energy trying to find something, thay had been away one day longer than they should have been, and Hank wasnt to happy about this because both Ororo and Jean were in bad shape. When Scott saw that Jean was hurt he went over to her and took her from Remy who was still stuck holding her.  
  
Scott passed a death glair to Remy who smirked famousley and took his place behind Rogue with his hands around her waist. Scott set Jean down on one of the logs and brushed her hair aside.  
  
"What happend?" He said softley.  
  
"I passed out when we were flying above the canopay. I fell into the trees and broke it." She said motioning to her ankle.  
  
Seline came over to Jean and put her hands around her ankle. Seline didnt like Jean much, she always made sly comments about her red skin and lack of hair, so Seline pulled at the ankle with a snap and immediateley heald her with a sarcastic smirk as Jean let out some tears of pain.  
  
"Better?" She said hatefully as Jean nodded and grinded her teeth.  
  
Scott pulled Jean up and kissed her forhead as she wraped her arms around his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night around the camp fire, everyone was happy, they hadn't saughted out the CB yet because it was too dark when they finnaly got settled back. So they decided to wait untill the morning to saught it out. Remy was sat holding Rogues hand and saying things about everyone in her ear as she sat uncomfortably on a rock with Scott still glairing daggers at Remy. His eyes moved to Jean, and Rogue let out a lagh that just wouldnt be helg in as Jean scowled at them and folded her arms.  
  
Scott didnt take his glair away from Remy. If everyone didnt know him better, thayd say that he had a thing for Rogue because of how much he hated Remy.  
  
Pyro stood up and tapped Remy on the sholder, who leaned away from Rogue to listen to him. Pyro ast him if he wanted to have a sparing match with him, and he shook his head turning back to Rogue. He didnt like anyone els much so he turned to Kitty wo was just waiting for him to ask her....She jumped up and followed him to a space away from the camp, but made sure that the fire still illuminated the area.  
  
"So, like, were doing this no powers right?" Ast Kitty as Pyro nodded.  
  
Kitty smiled at him and then took up a defenceive stance, both waiting a second for the other to start the fight. Eventually, Kitty kicked out towards him, stepping forward and kicking or punching again as Pyro stepped back dodgeing them. He caught her hand, and blocked her foot, and then cought her otherhand, spinning her around so as her back was faceing him. Kitty grabbed his arms and threw him forward, over her sholder, hearing a burst of laghter from the camp.  
  
Kitty turned and saw them all snap thair heads back still laghing, and Pyro swung his legs underneath Kittys knocking her on her back. He stood over her holding out his hand with a smile. Kitty pulled herself up and did a spinning kick to his chest, knocking him back, and Pyro swung his hands for her stomach which she blocked, and a kick which she dodges and another punch to her face which she fased through.  
  
"Hay, no powers Kidda." He said  
  
"Im sorry, its just like, a reaction." She said as she swung for him again. Pyro caught her arm and pulled her closer, hearing a taunting sound cumming from Kurt in the camp. Pyro took some fire from the camp and made a wall infront of them, as a threat to Kurt. Kitty took back her arm and raised up onto her toes, kissing his cheek softley and then walking away, feeling less embaressed now that no-one could see them behind the fire.  
  
Pyro turned to Kitty as she walked away, extinguishing the fire, he smiled and looked away.  
  
That night, Rogue took her cd player, and her last pack of batteries to the rock at the pool which she has become so fond of. She set herself down on it and took off her boots, putting her bear feet into the cooling, running water of the fall. She breathed in the air of the summer night, and noticed that the moon was almost full, spreading silver light over the pools surface as it moved and changed direction beneath her.  
  
Rogue placed in her earphones and pulled her legs infront of her crossing them and sat up straight. She pressed play on her cd player and bagan to move along with the music, as she began to sing again.  
  
*Memories consime like opening the wound im picking me apart again. You all assume im safer in my room unless i try to start agin*  
  
Pyro woke up and stepped out of the tent. It was so warm he didnt want to sleep. He was streatching out when he heard something so beutifull it drew him. He walked through the trees as the hauntingley beutiful sound got louder.  
  
*I dont want to be the one the battles always chose Cause inside I realise that Im the one confused.*  
  
He stopped at the waters edge and jumped back behined a tree, seeing that the amazeing voice was coming from Rogue, who was dreanched in silver moonlight on the rock above him. He gazed at her compleatley speachless as he nothiced the strange beuty he'd never seen before.  
  
*I dont know whats worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I dont know why I instagate and say what I dont mean. I dont know how I got this way I know its not alright so im breaking the habit Tonight.*  
  
His eyes were compleatley focused and his mind compleatley blank as he listend.  
  
*clutching my cure I tightley lock the door I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more than any time before I had no options left again*  
  
"Rogue! Y' av an audience." Shouted Remy who stood behind John. Rogue glanced down in shock, pulling out her earfones. And John turned to Remy speachless.  
  
"Well, you know, just passing by mate." He said with a lagh as he backed off back to camp, seeing Rogue wrap her arms around Remys chest as she smiled up at him.  
  
-This aint right. Why him.......why not me.- He thought as he scowled at them.  
  
That night, he dreampt of the goth, smileing and danceing in the moonlight. He got real mad when he heard Remy sprouting some French "lark", as he called it, to Rogue before she went to sleep, outside thair tent.  
  
(A/N: Linkin park, breaking the habbit!!! Love that song! Erm..... Oh yea, Jean can't contact the proff cos....there would be no story if wrote it like that..... but realy, 'member that eposode of evo, where Scott was in Mexico???? Well, the proff said that jean couldn't possably know that scott was in trouble cos' he was too far out of psycick range......wahoo, an explaination finally!) 


	12. hears another huge ass chapter for y'all

After Rogue had gone to sleep, Remy went into the jet. He was looking around in his bag, pulling about all of his things when he sighed and smiled as he pulled out a pack of cigarets. He unwraped the packet and put one to his lips as if it would save his life, he sparked up and took in a deep lungfull of nicotine, and then exhailed it, satified.  
  
He sat on the side with his legs on the counter proping up his arms as he pulled the small white stick away and staired at it with a smile. He pulled it back to his lips and chocked on the smoke as he was startled to see Jean standing stairng at him.  
  
"You realy should quitt smoking you know. It just kills you faster." She said as she took the sigarette from him and put it to her lips, as Remy looked in suprise.  
  
"Din tink y'd be doin dis sorta ting..." He said.  
  
"Well im just full of surprises." She replied as she sat down next to Remy, blowing out a cloud of smoke.  
  
Remy snatched back his cigarette and put it to his lips as he shuffled some cards he had pulled out of his pocket.  
  
"What do you see in that bitch Remy?"  
  
"Shes de most facinateing fille Remy ever seen, an she ain no bitch petite."  
  
"But thats all she is, just a girl.......you need someone more mature." She said as she reached for his hand.  
  
Remy snatched his hand away and stood up away from Jean, the cigarette hanging from his lips.  
  
"Wow, petite, dis is forbiden teratory y' steppin in T'." He said as he put the cigarette in between his fingers, blowing out smoke as he pranounced the words.  
  
Jean stood up and walked over, placeing her hand on his face and leaning in to kiss him. Remy moved his head to he side calmley and took another lungfull of smoke, then turned back to her and blew it into Jeans face.  
  
"Back off petite. Y' aint worth losing Rogue for." He said as he walked away puffing on the cigarette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyro looked around his tent, Remy wasnt there, so he got up and stepped outside, seeing no-one at the camp, it was eirly. He got up again shirt- less, so he went over too the jet hearing the girls tent being unzipped, he turned back seeing Rogue, and smiled remembering his voice and waved to her as he turned and stepped into the jet.  
  
He looked over to the rack and noticed two paires of feet on the floor around the corner, he stepped up closer and shouted "Oh shit!" When he saw Jean laying over Remys naked chest, both covoured over by a white sheet. John heard footsteps outside the jet -Rogue- he thought, and ran to the door blocking her way as she started up the steps.  
  
"Can ah get passed please Pyro...."  
  
"Ah, no sorry sheila. Remys just gettin dressed."  
  
"He aint gonna mind, so move."  
  
"No, sorry. cant." He said apologetically.  
  
"Listen flame boy, either you move on your own or ahll move you...."  
  
Pyro thought for a second and looked at her. He knew this was going to hurt her, and he didnt want her hurt, but he didnt want to be hurt even more. So he stepped aside.  
  
"Ya not gonna like what you see love...."  
  
Rogue pushed past him seeing Remy scrambaling to put his shirt on, and Jean sat watching him wraped in nothing but a towl. Jean wore an evil smirk as Remy saw Rogues face he looked to Jean and said quietley "Merde." and jumped down through the still uncoverd hole in the floor.  
  
Remy ran undeneath the jet and towards camp as Rogue ran out after him, grabbing his hair and makeing him fall onto his back.  
  
"Wait! com'on chere, let Remy explain bout dis."  
  
"Ah dont want youre excuses Swamp-rat! Ah just wonna tear your throat out!" She screamed at him as faces started emurging from the tents.  
  
"Non, please juss listen to M', dis trueley ain what ya tink..."  
  
"It never is!!" She said as she draged him over to the camp.  
  
"Let go of M' hair please mon petite...." He said normaly, and Rogue let go.  
  
"Why???? Huh! Wasnt ah good enough for ya Swamp rat! Was mah hair the wrong length, or mah SKIRT NOT SHORT ENOUGH!!!" Remy stood up rubbing his head.  
  
"Non chere, y' perfect....Remy told y' dat."  
  
"Obviousley not if ya slept with Jean!" She spat, venamousley, though quietley as she folded her arms.  
  
Every one eather gasped or gulped as Pyro shot a death glair at Jean, shakeing his head and walking away. Scott stepped out of the tent at the comment and looked at Jean who was comming out of the jet. Scott turned to Remy and swong viciousley at his jaw, knocking him, way back over by a tree. Rogue watched as Remy stood up, trying to get his balance, rubbing his jaw.  
  
Jean looked at Scott, she didnt want him to find out, so when he looked at her in discussed and walked off into the trees, she stormed over to Rogue, jurking her around.  
  
"You stupid bitch, see what youve done now!! You had to open that trap of youres didnt you!!!"  
  
Rogue just looked at Jean in shock, and then swong at her, knocking her down. Rogue grabbed Jeans throat and held her up in the air. Rogue was so mad that when she spoke, her voice was split in two, like there was another voice behind it. Rogues green eyes began pulsing black and yellow, like before when she absorbed Lucius.  
  
"Ah saved youre life! And this is how you repay me!!! Youve made youre point NOW STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!" She screamed as the yellow and black took over her eyes for longer periods. Jeans face was now turning purple, and her eyes were begining to close from the lack of oxygen. Logan came over and put his hand on Rogues face, turning her to face him, noticeing the yellow and black eyes what he saw so closeley before, now purminantley coverd her iris'.  
  
"Put her down stripes. Its not worth it trust me. Not for some guy."  
  
"Shes been desurving this for so long now though Logan, ah caynt let her rewin mah life any more than she has done already." Her voice said with the other drawling behind it. Logan stepped closer.  
  
"Please, put her down Rogue, for me." He said quietley. Rogue blinked back the green of her eyes and opend her hand, bringing it to her side as she watched Jean squrm around on the floor. Rogue lay in a boot to Jeans side and was going to do it again when Seline landed infront of her,  
  
"Stop it Rogue. Never get them when thair down, thairs no honor in that."  
  
"Ah dont care about honor, all ah care about is giveing her whats right."  
  
She said as she stalked off away from the group. Remy went to follow but Logan shot out his blades and held them to his neck.  
  
"You go near her, Ill take your voice box, and put it on a neckless. Got it bub!!" Growled Logan.  
  
Remy looked to Rogue and then walked off in the seperate direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue eventually came back to the camp, she sat on a log and staired up at the sky so as no-one would see that she had been crying. Then she looked to her feet. She didn't want to think about anything because she had given into the tears hours ago and she had onley just stopped crying.  
  
Pyro sat by the jet. He saw Rogue allone and wanted to go talk to her, so he got up and started walking, onley to tern back again and sit down. -Shell beat the shit out of me.....cos I knew....shit. But shes alone, she looks like she needs company. I should go apologise or something. Shes just so beutifull even when shes crying. But how can I tell her? Should I tell her......No shell lagh at me. Shes gonna think Im a loser just like Remy.- He thought as he sat fidgiting on the step. Then he finally plucked up the corege to make his move, when Remy sat down beside her. -Damn!-  
  
"Can Remy sit hear Chere?"  
  
"Do what ya like Swamp rat. Its none of mah buisness." She snapped back as everyone directed thair attention to them. "But tell me one thing....wha that bitch!" She pointed to Jean.  
  
"Nous pouvoir ne fait pas ceci entend s'il vous plait?" *Can we not do this her please?* He said. ~~  
  
"Comment vous pourrait!!?" *How could you!!?* She shouted annoyed. ~~  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce Qu'est arrive, je jure.........S'il vous plait me fierle chere" *I dont know what happend I swear........Please trust me darlin* ~~  
  
"Comment pour voir je vous fie!!" *How can I trust you!!* ~~  
  
"Je vous dis la verite!" *Im telling you the truth!* He shouted.  
  
Kurt leaned over to Kitty who was watching religiousley.  
  
"Vat are zay saying?"  
  
"Im not sure, but I think its like, something to do with trust." Replied Kitty as she squinted her eyes trying to recall all of her french classes. ~~  
  
"Tout je reppele me cherch du jet, et sereveillant alors a cote de Jean." *All I remember is walking out of the jet, and then wakeing up next to Jean.* Remy pleaded for Rogue to believe him. ~~  
  
"Juste fair un idiot de moi!!!" *Youre just makeing a fool out of me!* ~~  
  
"None! Je suis dans l'amoure avec vous!!" *no! Im in love with you!!* He said, even suppriseing himself at that point.  
  
Kitty smiled. "I like totaly understood that part!!"  
  
"Vat did he say???"  
  
"He said that hes in love with her....."  
  
Rogue staired at him, her eyes still red and puffy.  
  
"Wha did you say that!?" She said, sounding realy freaked out.  
  
"Because its true chere.....Remy is......"  
  
"Youre liein!!!" She screamed, as she walked away, her eyes tearing up again. "Je vais vous tuer!!!!" *Im going to kill you!!!!" She screamed as she ran away from the camp.  
  
Kitty stood up to chase after her but Seline shook her head and went herself, leaving Remy looking at his hands, kitty was sure that she saw a tear drop beneath him. Jean just sat on a rock, she was feeling guilty, mostly because her plan backfired. The plan was to sleep with Remy, and get Rogue to catch them. Thinking that Rogue wouldnt want the embaressment of being cheated on with her of all people. So she figured that Scott wouldn't find out, and thayd still be Bayvils top couple, and the whole camp would be compleatley clueless. But the first thing that wen't wrong was Remy rejecting her. So she sent a power serge to his head, knocking him out, then she took off thair clothes and waited for Rogue to walk in. Which on that day, didn't happen first, and so she got compleatley and totaly busted. So Remy realy was innocent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ororo smacked the old radio and screamed in frustration. She stood up paceng the floor with her hands in fists. She stamped her foot and terned to Scott as two bolts of lightning, struck the floor besides the plain.  
  
"Are you trying to fry us or what Storm." He said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"It pisses me off!" She growled as Scott looked in shock at the fact that she even knew the word.  
  
"Dont stress about it, Ive wired it up, now all it needs is about 12 hours of charging the battery okay? Relax." Scott said reasuring. He got up and walked out of the jet, seeing Rogue leaning up against it biteing on her nails.  
  
"Rogue?" He wisperd. "What are you doing out hear?"  
  
"Ah caynt stand all the happy talk that there all doin. So ahv come over hear for a break." Scott sat on the steps and patted the one next to him, signaling Rogue to go and sit by him. Rogue set heself down besides him and leaned forward on her knees, and Scott touched her hair as he heard the sniffeling.  
  
"He told me he was in love with me." She laghed as a tear escaped from her eyes, and she couldn't stop the rest from flowing. Scott got off his step and kneeled infront of Rogue wrapping his arms around her as she cried.  
  
Remy looked over to them and just wanted to buerry his face, he knew that the rest of the camp were scowling at him. After sitting for a while, he stud up and walked past Jean, grabbing her shirt as he carried on walking, dragging her behind. He pinned her up against a tree.  
  
"Y' gonna sort dis mess out Jean! An y' gonna do it now!"  
  
"Im not saying a word lover." She snarled as she shook him off her and walked back to camp. Remy pulled out a sigarette and sparked up, takeing in a lungfull and gasped it out as he looked at Scott who had his arms around Rogue. Remy stormed over to them and tapped Scott on the sholder, giveing him a short sarcastic smile when he turned to look at him.  
  
"Get lost specks!" He snaped.  
  
"I don't think so Remy." Replied Scott, as he stood up and faced Remy.  
  
"Aller sucer sur un lapin vous batard muet!!" Remy said to the confused Scott. Rogue steped up and hit Remy in the chest.  
  
"What did ya say that for!! Thats just retarded Remy."  
  
"What did he say?" Said Scott.  
  
"Back off vous vissez en haut!" Growled Remy. ((vous vissez en haut-=you screw up...))  
  
Remy grabbed Rogues arm and pulled her away from Scott who was still confused about the french.  
  
"Rogue......what can I say??? Remys told y' de truth an dats it. I ain gonna apologise fir sometin I din do!"  
  
"Then dont talk ta me swamp rat."  
  
"Dis ain fair! Remy din do anythin, dats de end of it, an if y' don wonna believe me den its youre loss. I ain complainin, y' bugged me anyway, all y' no touchin rules, an' y' got a bad attitude!" He said angriley as he cringed inside.  
  
Rogue kicked him in his sensative area and walked away as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Je ne l'ai pas signifie Rogue." *I didn't mean it Rogue." He said as he ran after her, takeing her arm and pulling her out towards the pool.  
  
"Ah wonna believe you Remy, ah honestly do. But ah caynt believe you."  
  
"Den look at M' memory an youll see dat I don know how I ended up wit Jean. I din sleep wit er though, I know dat much. I wouldn't, she ain mah typ." He said still desperateley trying to plead his case. "Please, Rogue. Dis is killing me seein y' like dis." He said as he took her hand and stepped closer.  
  
"He's telling you the truth Rogue. I knocked himout with my power and placed him thair to piss you off." Jean said resentfully, as she steped out from the trees, fidgiting with her fingers nurvousley. "My plan was to sleep with him.....but he rejected me, Y'know what he said?"  
  
"Enlighten me..." Rogue said sarcasticly.  
  
"He said that your the most fasinateing girl he has ever met. Then he said that I wasn't worth loseing you over.... And now Ive lost everything because of my stupid revenge kick." Jean looked at Rogue, and then to her hands, and then turned and walked back to camp. 'Maybe this will get me Scott back' She said to herself, feeling a devious smirk pull on her lips.  
  
Rogue looked at Remy, she felt guilty for how everyone was treating him, but she still doubted it.  
  
"Dus dis mean dat were back?" He said coutiousley.  
  
"Ah d'no." She said as she walked away from him, and then stopped and turned back to him. She held out her hand and smiled weekley."But we can start hear and see what happens."  
  
Remy smiled and took her hand as they wen't back to the camp. That night, Jean made a "public" anouncemeant, explaining her vindictive plan to rewen Rogue, and how it got out of hand. The air was cleard, and Rogue and Jean reached a kind of mutual platao of fighting, so now they just didn't speak, instead of bitching at each other all th time.  
  
Pyro was disheartend when he saw Remy and Rogue speaking again, he was stairing at them when Kitty sat by him smileing as usual. She grabbed his hand and he smiled at her, not wan'ting her to let go, but at the sametime, wishing it was Rogue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning after, was a bright morning and again blinded Rogue as she stepped out of her tent. She was up first again, which means she'l be on food duty with Kitty and Seline as soon as they wake up. Rogue sighed at the thought and walked over to the jet pulling out her case, she picked out her usual clothes, got changed, and put on her make up. She looked into her pocket mirror and sighed again at her reflection, as she snaped it closted. Rogue sliped on her boots and stepped outside with the three food bags that thay always take around, when Remy held his arm out stopping her from walking any further.  
  
"Mornin' mon cherie." He grinned.  
  
"Mornin." She mumbled quietley, and pushed past.  
  
"Whats wrong now?" He said with a sigh.  
  
"Nothin!" She snaped, before dropping the cloth bags and clutching her head as a sharp pain ran trough it, makeing her fall to her knees, makeing a painfull sound.  
  
Remy knelt down beside her and noticed the yellow, and black, marbled, cat eyes that pulsed again through her emerald ones. Rogue screamed out as she put her head to the ground and stopped. Secends later, she brought her head up and looked at the croud of heople stairing at her, and rubbed her eyes. The black and yellow was gone now and so was the pain so Rogue stood up, unco-ordinated, and rubbed her head.  
  
"What are y'all stairin at! Its just a head ach." She snapped as she scooped up the bags and walked over to the logs.  
  
Kitty steped over as everyone els dispursed and placed her hand on Rogues sholder, smileing at her.  
  
"Whats going on with you Rogue?"  
  
"Nothin! Wha has somethin' always gotta be wrong??"  
  
"Because, it like, is. And I cant tell." Said Kitty mater-of-factly. Rogue looked to her friend and then to the floor.  
  
"Ah don't know Kitty. Its like all the personalities are fightin' again in mah head but, thayve all been taken over bah one......Its Lucius, and ah caynt stop him any more. He's jest gettin' stronger inside mah head and he's takein over."  
  
"You can fight him." She laghed the words. "Your'e like, way too strong to be taken over by one personality...."  
  
"But, ah don't think ah am. In the begining, after ah changed back to normal, his voice was a wisper inside mah head, but now its a loud, piercing scream that ah caynt shut up when it starts."  
  
Rogue paused, bringing her hands to her temples and gritting her teeth, as she clenched her eyes closed.  
  
"AAAAH! He's tryin again." She screamed as she encased her head and fell forward from the log. Kitty put her hand on Rogues sholder, and she shrugged it off screaming. "Get away from me! Stay away!!"  
  
Her eyes glowedback and yellow, perminantley as she started to change again. Hank saw what was happening and heard the story of when she had changed before, so he ran into the jet and grabbed the first aid kit, pulling out a seringe. He shouted to Logan to hold her down as he ran back with the needle.  
  
Hank pushed the needle into Rogues arm, and she immediateley stopped strugleing as her eyes changed back to normal, and she fell to sleep.  
  
"What did you give her?" Ast Logan.  
  
"Just a sedative. It'l keep her out for 5 hours......maybe 3 with her strength..."  
  
"So now what should we do?"  
  
"Tie her up..." Sugested Hank.  
  
"Don't be stupid mate!" Interupted John as he walked up to them. "She'l be alright when she wakes up....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue, opend her eyes, finding herself in a white room. At least she thought it was a room. The white, covoured everything leaving no shadows or dark areas. It was hard to tell if there was a wall or if the white just continued on. The room was compleatley quiet, nothing was heard but Rogues breathing and the rustleing of her clothes as she stood up and looked around desperateley.  
  
"Hello?" She shouted into the emptyness, onley hearing her echo over and over along with her breathing. 'Where am ah?' She thought, hearing her thoughts out lout echoing through the air. She started walking, feeling the hardness of the flat ground, beneath her shoes, but when she saw where he feet had been, the spaces had been pressed in like sand. The air, which was stuffy became cold as she began to breath out frosty breath, slightley mesmerised by the brightness, she heard the grough voice echoing around.  
  
"Whats going on with you Rogue." She heard Logans voice all around. She looked around, tears now stinging her eyes.  
  
"Logan!!" She screamed out. "Logan ah cay'nt find you! where are you!" She screamed desperateley, as she felt her cold hand start to turn warm.  
  
"Im hear Kid, Im right hear." His voice still echoed as her tears fell down her cheek. The voice was in no place in particular, but it was everywhere at once.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Logan had carried the sedated goth into her tent and sat by her as she lay.  
  
"Whats going on with you Rogue?" He ast quietley as he watched Rogue. He mouth moved and she wisperd quietley.  
  
"Logan, Logan ah caynt find you where are you."  
  
Logan took hold of her hand and noticed the coldness of it.  
  
"Im hear kid, Im right hear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyro saw Kurt sitting alone, pileing berrys that he had hidden from everyone, into his mouth. John went over and sat next to him, startleing him as he chocked on the berrys.  
  
"You alright mate?"  
  
"Ja, I just didnt expect you to be zer, zats all." He said, swallowing back the mouthfull. "Vat brings you all ze way ova to zis side of ze camp?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Well, ya see mate.....Im having a slight bit of a problem..The thing is theres therse two sheilas--"  
  
"Oh, vite....you van't girl advice....vel im youre man, vat can I do for you?"  
  
"These two girls....I like them both. One is realy nice and actually into me, any other guys would say that this sheilas perfect--"  
  
"Zat vould be Kitty right?" Kurt prodded him in the side. As he roled his eyes.  
  
-Well this was a bad idea- Pyro thought. "Yea, thats her. Well I like her but I also like this other girl. She's just so--"  
  
"huz zis other girl zen?" Kurt interupted again.  
  
"--Oh, just some-one back in Bayville."  
  
"Vel ave you told er?"  
  
"No bu--"  
  
"Zen you zhould. If you do zat, an get no response, zen it vill clear ze air for you and Kitty to carry on zeeing each other." Kurt said as he stood up and threw some berrys into his mouth.  
  
"Wait.....me and Kitty, were not seeing each other-"  
  
"I know." He laghed. "Zats vat Kitty zed azvell." He said as he turned and walked away, leaving John speachless and confused. -Thanks for the help mate- He thought angraley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue felt like she had been walking forever. The place was so cold, and endless. She turned around walking backwards, he breathing more rapid now.  
  
"Whats going on....ah don't understand." She said as she fell to her knees, feeling the solid floor begin to soften. She jumped up and moved away, finding that all the floor was becoming soft underneath her feet. The white began to drain into a blueish green coloure as she sank into the floor, screaming and grabbing at anything, even though there was nothing there.  
  
The floor was first to her waist, she tried to fly but couldnt and got pulled underneath and everything went black.  
  
She opend her eyes again, seeing plainley, nothing. Just black, darker than the darkest room. She reached out her hands, feeling nothing but clamy air, she couldnt tell weather she was standing for sitting. Then a light came on above her, and the air got tighter as wals cosed in on her, creating a casket around her. Rogue banged on the wood and tried to screm but couldn't get out a word, as the light began to die out allong with the air. The next time she opend her eyes, she was in the jungle, but the surroundings were like a quckley painted, oil painting. She stood up and looked around, hearing a hissing laghter.  
  
"Scared now demon?" Ast the slithering voice.  
  
(If you havent guessed, Rogue is trapped in her mind, and Lucius has absorbed all the other phsykey??? (whatever the hell ya call em) and become super powerfull.) 


	13. yet another huge ass chapter

Rogue stood up looking around the smudges of colour for the voice. The area was still quiet but now there was two breathing patterns echoing around.  
  
"Where are you Lucius. Stop bein' a caward and show ya'self!"  
  
Lucius materialised directley infront of her smileing ierily.  
  
"You ssscared yet?" He snickerd  
  
"Not of you." Rogue said viciusley. "Now tell me how ta get out'a hear!"  
  
"You can't, not untill the drug thay gave you wears off. But I can." He said as he fazed into a young man with black spikey hair and huge baggey clothes. Now his voice was normal, but angrey.  
  
"Hears the deal, were gonna fight for posetion of your'e body, and whoever is still moveing at the end....wins....okay?" He said. "Oh, and one more thing, you can't use your powers in hear, unless to take time to learn how, so you can just give up." He laghed again and staired at Rogues angrey face.  
  
"Ahm gonna kill you again Lucius......Ya know that right?" She added sarcasticaly, as she got ready to fight.  
  
Lucius dissapeard and re-apeard behind her, but Rogue saw this and twisted round grabbing his hand as he was about to hit her in the back. She kicked his legs from under him, still holding his arm which she twisted untill it made a crack, sound, and was disslocated. Lucius screamed out, and then begun laghing as he snatched his arm back, and put it back in the socket.  
  
He steped away from Rogue, changeing the background into pure black agin, and scurried around her as she swong around following the sound. She closed her eyes and listend, hearing a rusle next to her and kicked out, hitting something, so she did it again and again, untill Lucius hit her in the jaw and sent her flying as the scenery turned to white.  
  
"You can't win Rogue. Your too week, withought youre powers......... give up now, and Ill get rid of you quickley."  
  
"No-way lizard boy, ahm takein you out." She said as she stood up and swong for him, over and over, missing each time, untill she did a spinning kick in the air, and knocked Lucius back. The expression on his newley, normal face turned into an angrey glair as he faded out and appeard right infront of her, wrapping his arm around her neck with his left hand, and ran his extended nails into her stomach, holding her tighter as his nails wen't deeper. Rogue was speachless, the pain provented her from even screaming, just tears caused by the pain fell out of her emerald eyes.  
  
Lucius brought his lips to her ear and wisperd, "Thank you...very much, Rogue. Its been fun." And then wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed it gentley, and then pulled back laghing, vindictiveley as he disspursed infront of her, makeing her fall onto her back as the blood sunk into the white floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan looked down at Rogue sighing. He noticed blood running freeley from her stomach, and shouted for Hank, who came running, seeing Logan pressing on the wound.  
  
"What happend?!" He said acusingley.  
  
"Nothing, she just started bleeding." Logan growled.  
  
The bleeding began to stop so Logan pulled his hands away, seeing the cuts heeling, and the skin hardening turning blue. Rogues eyes snapped open, with the cold, yellow and black marbled effect directed at Logan. She smiled as her teeth began to change, and she laghed as she screamed out in pain from the transformation.  
  
When it was over, she knelt up, and crawled out of the tent, passed the speachless Hank and Logan. She stood up straight, revieling her new hight and staired around the camp with an evil smirk. She rolled her head round, makeing the bones in her neck crack, and then looked straight at Pyro, who was looking extremeley confused. He didn't see anything untill Rogue was standing almost touching his nose with hers. Falling back on the log, he yelled "Holey shit!" As she greabbed his shirt and slung him, 12 foot away, into a tree where he lost conchousness.  
  
Kurt was her next victim, but he ported away when she grabbed at him, onley to find her there again when he got away. She grabbed his head with both hands, one on his forhead and one on his jaw. She was about to snap his neck when Scott shot at her ((With his eyes...Duh.)) and knocked her down. She hissed and glaired at him as she grabbed Kurt again and hit him with the palm of her hand, on his left temple, knocking him out, and threw him over by Pyro.  
  
She then faded out as everyone stood together, ready to fight.She appeard silentley behind them all and grabbed Kitty around the mouth, and faded her out with her, biteing her neck, and injecting poison, before she fased through her. Kittys eyes roled back in her head, as she fell to the ground, now fully visable, makeing everyone turn to face her.  
  
Seline grabbed her head and started screaming, in a high pitched tone that made everyone cover thaire ears. Rogue had gotten into her head and was putting emance pressure on her, that was extremeley painfull. Rogue then grabbed Scott, who got the same treatment as Kurt, but twice as much, because he was squrming.  
  
"Rogue, com'on chere, its us..." Said Remy as he stepped closer. Logan grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, as Jean created a barier around them.  
  
"That aint her anymore...." Logan growled, not takeing his eyes away from her.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes, and concentrated, puncturing the barrier as she put pressure in Jeans head the same as Seline. The next victim was Remy, but he faught back, as Logan Hank and Ororo tried to help.  
  
Rogue extended her nails and swiped at Remy who was punching out, trying to hit her. Rogue grabbed her head, screaming as she fell to her knees clutching her temples. Remy ran to her as everyone fell back ((NOT LITERALLY)). Rogue wraped her arms Arouund Remy, and looked on to the other three, with a grin on her face, as she bit into Remys neck, injecting the poison.  
  
Rogue stood up and moved away, as Remy fell to the floor. She laghed.  
  
"Youre all so gullable." She snickerd, with the split voice that had taken over before.  
  
She turned to storm and jolted forward, but Storm threw a strong gust of wind at her and pinned her to a tree. Rogue smiled and faded out into the background, and Storm stopped the wind, not knowing what happend. Rogue turned up infront of her and slashed at her face, leaving 4 shallow cuts on her cheek. Storm steped back, clutching the bleeding slashes, and Rogue leaped into the air and kicked Storm in the side of the head, sending her flying to the ground.  
  
Everything happend so fast that no-one had time to react before Rogue had gotten to Hank aswell. Now all that was left was Logan, who looked around at all the motionless bodys on the floor, noticeing that Seline was still conchous. They walked around in a cirkle stairing at each other for a second.  
  
"Ive been waiting for this for over a month Logan. Now youre going to pay for causing me all this.....trouble...."  
  
"And what trouble is that." Logan growled, glanceing at Jean who had begun to stir.  
  
"If you hadn't have hurt me, with those...claws of yours, then I wouldn't have had to fight for so long to regain control."  
  
"Well you shouldn't be in controle. You should be dead." He snaped.  
  
"Oh, and your going to be the one who kills me.....right, Logan..." She said, mocking him.  
  
"And what if I am."  
  
"Just remember Logan, If you kill me, you kill her. And I can sence how much you don't want to hurt her. It's sickening realy." He said in a more serious tone. "Shes fighting more, now that it's you who Im faceing......How does that make you feel....still want to kill me?" She let out a lagh and looked to Seline, who was standing faceing her.  
  
"Are you going to try and stop me sister?"  
  
"No, Lucius. I want to help you." Rogue looked at her and tried to get into her mind, but she was blocking.  
  
"You lie." Rogue said calmley.  
  
"No Lucius. I speak the truth. I have never lied to you. You made sure of that,"  
  
Rogue lifted her hand to Selines face and smiled. She had forgotten about Logan, who had now come up behind her, and grabbed her around the neck, pulling her down.  
  
"TRATOR!!" She screamed at Seline who becan falling again to her knees holding her head.  
  
"Jean! Do it now!" Logan screamed as Jean ran up to them and touched Rogues head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jean opend her eyes and found herself in a white room. She turned around and saw Rogue lying in a pool of blood and ran over to her.  
  
"Rogue, wake up." She said softley. "Rogue come on we don't have much time."  
  
"Go away Jean." Rogue said. "I caynt fight him, he's too strong."  
  
"Do you even know where you are! This is YOUR mind. Your emajination. You can stop this all, and take controle....Ill help you."  
  
"I caynt do it. Ive tried."  
  
"Come on! Wheres the bitch that can do anything.... Rogue, If you don't try, Lucius will kill Logan, and the rest of us.....WE CAN'T STOP HIM, but YOU can."  
  
"What do I do."  
  
"Take conrole." Jean said quietly.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes as jean clutched her hands. Then there was a huge power serge that knocked Jean out of Rogues mind. Jean fell back to the ground, and Logan did the same as Rogue began to change back to the way she was. She began to lift off the ground as her skin and hight wen't back to normal. The wind around her picked up as her arms flung outwards and her head flew back faceing the clear blue sky.  
  
She returned to normal and began to come down, her eyes closed. Logan ran to her and caught her as she landed. He held her in his arms and Rogue began to open her eyes weerely.  
  
"Logan?" She said weekley.  
  
Logan lay her down on the floor, shocked at what he was seeing.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She said.  
  
"Your'e eyes..........thare...."  
  
"What?" She ast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat up from her sleeping bag. It was dark inside the tent, whyl outside, the light from the fire cast shadows on the fabric walls. She turned her head, looking at the three sleeping x-girls and then looked to the wall, seeing Selines siloette. She didn't sleep much, and when she did, she prefured to stay outside.  
  
Rogue crossed her legs and leant her elbows on each knee as she rubbed her eyes sighing. A light came on next to her, and she turned seeing Jean holding a flashlight.  
  
"Can't you sleep?" She said quietley and Rogue shook her head, looking away.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She pressed.  
  
"Ah don't understand wha ah cayn't hear Lucius in mah head anymore. It aint normal. And mah eyes, what did he do ta mah eyes." Rogue wisperd.  
  
"I can help...." Jean said quietley.  
  
"How?"  
  
Jean got up and crawled over, sitting infront of Rogue with her legs crossed. Jean reached out her hands and put them on either side of Rogues head and closed her eyes. Moments later she opend her eyes again.  
  
"You have all Lucius' powers. He is gone though along with all the other personalities you absorbed. You still have your power of flight."  
  
"Wha are you doing this?" Rogue ast. Jean took her hands away and looked into Rogues green and black marbled eyes and smiled.  
  
"Because after spending time in youre head, I understand you a litle better.....You not as much of a bitch as I thought."  
  
Rogue laghed and shook her head. "Tell me waht els you see in mah head then..." Rogue carried on.  
  
"You have some of Lucius' powers.....You can blend in with any surounding, and you can heal yourself, aswell as being extremeley fast and agile. However, you can't extend youre nails, or use his telapathic ability, or heal others like he could. Nether can you use your strength any more."  
  
"So, how do ah use em'?" Rogue ast confused.  
  
"Well, I don't know.....I onley see whats in your subconchous....not explanations.........Think you can sleep now?"  
  
"Ah d'no, maybe." Rogue said with a smile as Jean crawled back to her bed and switched off the flashlight. Rogue looked back to the tents fabric wall, and saw the siloette of a man walking closer.  
  
Rogue unziped her tent any stepped out, seeing Remy standing thair. Rogue stepped out and closed up the tent again and smiled at him, as he lead her towards the campfire. They sat down, still not saying a word, and Rogue looked around for Seline who was no-where in site.  
  
"Whats up with you?" She said to Remy who just staired at her eyes. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so as he could fully see her eyes.  
  
"Remy juss wonned t' see what de problem was."  
  
"Oh, mah eyes."  
  
"Day ain' no problem chere.....der juss de same as before."  
  
"Just a different colour... ah know...Kurts said it to me already, along with anyone els who saw me moaping around." She sighed as she looked away, and then looked back. "Jean says ah have new powers.."  
  
"dats good...ain it?"  
  
"Yea, ah guess. But ah dont know how ta use em'."  
  
"Den maybe Remy can help y' find out how."  
  
"You dont have to..Ah aint your problem Remy."  
  
"Dats true. Y' aint a problem. But Y' are M' girl, dat makes y' de priority."  
  
Rogue smiled and leaned into him, as he wraped his arm around her sholders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stom flicked the switches on the radio, angraly. She tried all of the channels, getting no response, so she stood up and threw the mic at the radio, makeing it shatter into 6 pieces. She ground her teeth and cletched her fists as she paced the floor of the jet. Her eyes began to glow white as lightning began to strike random parts of the floor around the jet.  
  
She kicked at the jets door, swinging it open, and walked out growling. She shot a lightning bolt at a tree and tugged at her hair in frustration as she screamed. Logan looked up from the wood what he was chipping away at, and staired at Ororo who was paceing around shooting lightning at things and growling to herself. Logan stood up and stepped towards her slowley. She had been becoming more and more hostile as the days in the jungle passed.  
  
Ororo ripped off the red lether jacket that she was wearing and threw it to the ground, shooting at it and setting it on fire as she laghed hysterically, with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Ororo?.......You ok?" He ast, makeing sure that he didn't make any sudden movements.  
  
"Do I look OK! Do I sound OK!!!! Stay away from me!" She screamed as Logan stepped closer to her, watching her back away as she snarled at him.  
  
She held her hand out to him and sent a gust of wind to him, makeing him fly back.  
  
"I cant stand another minuet hear! With all of you....... I have to get out of hear!!" She shouted as she raised up into the air, and dark clouds began to form out of nowhere, infront of the clear blue sky. The lightning began to strike the ground, and the wind wipped around, causing all of the dead leaves from the mud to swirl around in the air.  
  
Meanwhyl, everyone els was at the pool splashing about in the cristal clear water. Kitty was clinging onto Pyro as he taught her how to swim, not takeing his eyes away from Rogue who sat up on her rock with Remys arm around her stomack, as he kissed her neck. Pyro lost his concentration, and Kitty began to sink, so she wrapped her arms around Pyros neck, bringing his attention back to her as they laghed.  
  
Thay heard Storm screaming, and saw the change in the clouds. Rogue looked at Jean, who looked at her. They both darted off towards camp, leaving everyone silent in the water, amazed at the fact that the two were getting along. Rogues pants ripped on a twig as she ran behind Jean in her bathing suit. They reached the camp in time to see storm in the air causing a funnel of air to spin around her.  
  
"Logan whats she doing?" Rogue shouted over the sound of the wind and thunder.  
  
"She's going crazy, now get outa hear!"  
  
Rogue looked to Ororo who was stairing at her and Jean, and aiming. Rogue pushed Jean out of the way, and dove to the opisite side as a bolt of lightning hit the floor where they were standing.  
  
Rogue looked to Jean, who was clinging to a tree as Rogue bagan to get caught in the expanding air funnel, and her hair began to move furiousley abover her. Jean saw that Rogue was in trouble and lifted her out of the awurling air with her power.  
  
"Take me up to her Jean!" Rogue shouted over the sounds.  
  
Jean noded and lifted Rogue up to Storm as she used Lucius' power, and faded out into the scenery. Storm got mad and sent a serge of power out, wich made the wind funnel stronger as it swiped up all of the camp.  
  
Rogue was now right next to Ororo, who had no Idea. Rogue grabbed Ororo's arm and concentrated, takeing her power as she fell onconchious in Rogues arms. The wind funnel dispursed, dropping everything to the ground, and the clouds died out revealing the blue sky again.  
  
Jean set Rogue and Ororo down and Logan ran over. Hank ran into the scene, seeing the distruction and the three stood around Ororo.  
  
"What happend?" He ast as he ran over to assist.  
  
The team gatherd around and cleared the distroyed area.  
  
"I guess weere sleeping in the jet from now on huh?" Scott said as he picked up the ripped pieces of fabric from the tent. Seline looked towards him and laghed.  
  
"You realy should win an award for stateing the obvious Scott."  
  
"Rogue! Stop teaching her your annoying sarcasm!" Scott shouted as Rogue turned and shrugged, smileing at Seline.  
  
"Ah cay'n help it if ahm just an insperation to her Scott." She said.  
  
Jean walked up to Rogue and stood by her helping her clear that area.  
  
"That was great how you handled that, back then." "Yea? well ya dint do to bad yaself..........Jean, ya don't have to put yaself out ta talk ta me ya know..."  
  
"I know. I just think Ive been way too hard on you lateley...so....."  
  
"So youre tryin ta apologise?"  
  
"Yea....."  
  
"alright, apology accepted.......but ah think he needs it more than me." Rogue said, motioning to Scott. "See ya later preppy girl." Rogue said with a devious smirk, as Jean bit on her bottom lip and took a step forwar, towards Scott, onley to tern around and walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pyro sat at the controles of the jet with a small metal, tool of somekind, and a screwdriver. He poked at some wires and twisted some copper, and opend up the pannel to the jets satilite comunicator, which wasn't working. He connected the wires from the CB and the comunicator, and screwed the panneling back on to both radios, setting the CB ontop of the jets radio. He put it to channel 35 and clicked on the mic.  
  
A small spark and crackle came from the radio, and he stepped back cringeing.  
  
"Oh shit....there gonna kill me." John said quietley, as a grumble came from over in the corner. He turned round and saw Ororo sturing, holding her head. "Nope mate, correction....the crazy ladys just gonna fry me before they kill me..."  
  
Hank walked in and looked to the smokeing CB and then to Ororo whos eyes were returning white again, she began to struggle around on the bench that she was laying on, and growling for them to let her go. Logan ran in and held her dowl as Hank pulled out, yet, another needle and dug it into her arm after slapping it and pushing the air out of the needle. Ororo growled and screamed before her eyes became heavy and her limbs became week.  
  
"Im sorry Ororo, but this is for youre own safety aswell as ours." Said hank as Ororo relaxed with her eyes closed.  
  
"Well thats the last of the sedatives Logan...... lets hope we won't need them." Hank carried on.  
  
Logan turned to the smokeing radio, and Pyro who was trying to hide it so as they wouldnt notice.  
  
"You broke it!!" Logan snarled.  
  
"No mate......I can fix it...." Pyro said, panicing, as Logan growled and walked out of the jet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue was picking up some more left over debree from Storms rampage, when Remy came up behind her and tapped her on the sholder makeing her jump and spin round.  
  
She glaired at him in frustration as he grinned, sheepishley trying to make her smile, she didn't seem to happy, so Remy was trying to cheer her up. She shook her head and roled her eyes at the stupidity and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"What is it now swamp rat...."  
  
Remy took ahold of Rogues chin and pressed his lips against hers, then pulled away and walked past her whyl saying "Don call me dat chere.....or ahl call you--"  
  
"Alright! ah get the poin't." She interupted before he said anything, makeing Remy smile, proud of himself.  
  
Remy pulled at her arm, dragging her out of the debree, and, naturally, placed his hand on Rogues hip as he ran his fingers through her hair. He liked to touch Rogues hair, so he did it allot. He smiled down at the grumpy Rogue, which he was used to by now.  
  
"Y' wonna do somtin' chere?"  
  
"Like what?" She shrugged.  
  
"Like......sometin'." He grinned.  
  
Rogue roled her eyes and walked away from him with a sigh.  
  
"Com'on chere, ah was juss messin......" He laghed. He always loved to test her patients, basicley he just got his kicks out of pissing her off.  
  
"Alright den....hows about Remy be y' punch bag for an hour??" He ast.  
  
Rogue stopped and turned to him smileing.  
  
"Alright swamp rat....." She said as she walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him along with her. She took him to a space out in the trees and yanked off his trenchcoat makeing him spin round with both eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, if dats how ya won' it...." He laghed.  
  
"Shut up Remy, it distracts me when your wearin it......You gonna fight back this time? Cos ahm sick of ya lettin me beat your ass to a pulp."  
  
Remy smiled as he stepped up to her. "Its a deal chere."  
  
Rogue smiled and pushed him away and then faded out useing Lucius' speed to run around Remy as he stood with his eyes closed, listening for her. Remy swiped his hand out, grabbing Rogue and pulling her into him. She swung her legs out knocking Remy on his back and put her foot to his neck, and he twisted it around, makeing her fall to the ground beside him. He roled over and pinned her arms smileing.  
  
"Now what y' gonna do..." He said quietley.  
  
Rogue smiled up at him, laying there for a moment, and then raised her knee up between his legs, as his smile dropped and so did he, so Rogue pushed him off her and kneeld over him as he lay squrming on the floor. Rogue bit her lip, realiseing that she put to much strength into it when she saw tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"You ok Rem?" She said quietley as Remy shook his head. Rogue laghed a little and then tried to get rid of the smirk as Remy sat up breathing heavily.  
  
"Thats the first time ahve seen you cry." She said as she tried not to lagh, but couldn't help it and fell back, leaning against a tree gasping.  
  
"Dis ain funny chere.....dis could av' done some perminant damage." He choked out.  
  
Rogue wiped some tears from her eyes, still laghing hysterically, and pulled her hands away to see him kneeling infront of her. He put his arms down by her waist and got closer. "Y'gonna pay for dat, trust me." He said with a slight lagh in his voice.  
  
Rogue wiped the moisture from underneath his eyes with her thums and rested her hands on his cheeks, as he smiled at her.  
  
Logan walked out and saw them, turning away quickley roleing his eyes and sighing, and just shouted to them to come back to camp because it was getting dark. Remy was startled and jumped up quickley, moveing away from Rogue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at camp, Pyro had begun fiddleing the small tool in the wires of the radios and finaly got a spark, as the small red didgets appeard on the screen, and a crackleing sound from the mic. He smiled and held up his hands shouting "Yes!" And then the lights went off and the sound was gone, so his face droped as he held his hands out to the radio shouting "NO!"  
  
Kurt walked in seeing John tearing at his hair, with the small tool in his mouth.  
  
"Ze battery needz charging." He said and then walked out. Pyro opend his eyes and tilted his head to the side, as his arms hung beside him.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty got out from under her covoures, and looked to the front of the jet, where she saw John sitting, still at the controles. She couldn't tell weather he was asleep or not, so she stepped over the masses of people who lay sprawled across the floor of the jet. She walked up to the controles quietly and sat down next to John. She looked up to him and flicked some hair from her face, as the long brown strands fell to her sholders. She put her hand on his sholder, makeing him snap his head away from the controles.  
  
"Hello....." He said noticeing Kitty sitting next to him.  
  
"Hi, arnt you tired?"  
  
"Yea,...."  
  
"Then you should, like, get some sleep."  
  
"No, can't do that love. Im waitin' for this to charge so we can get the hell out of hear."  
  
"Yea....well it'l still be hear tomorow. So like, please just get some sleep."  
  
Kitty smiled at him and stood up, flicking back some hair, but John grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"Stay and talk to me for a bit." He said as Kitty returned to her crouch on the floor beside him. "Alright, but onley for like, a litle bit because Im tired."  
  
"Aright." He said with a grin.  
  
"So....do you like, have a girl back in bayvile?"  
  
John smiled and looked to his feet, then back to Kitty, who looked as inocent as ever. But he could see through the inocent valley girl look. He saw what she realy wanted to be like underneath all the inocence and sweetness.  
  
Pyro had already fallen for Kitty, from the first time they realy ever talked, on the plain before the crash. But along with his strong feelings for kitty, was the burning desire to be with Rogue.  
  
"No, theres no girl back in bayville." He said with a chuckle. "What about you? Are you still, seeing? than Alvers nerd?"  
  
"No." She laghed. "I was never seeing him in the first place. And hes like, not a nerd.....just personality impared is all." She smiled as a silence followed for a few seconds.  
  
"Then no-one will mind." John said as he leaned down to Kitty, and pressed his lips on hers.  
  
Kitty was suprised, she could feel her cheeks burning as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
  
Kitty fell asleep on the other chair at the controles, after staying up all night talking to John.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat up quickley when she heard a yell from the front of the jet. Her eyes were half open, and her hair was a mess on the side that she was sleeping on. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, walking over to Pyro and Kitty who were smileing, and talking into the radio.  
  
"Whats goin on Kitty?" Rogue ast sleepily as she yawned.  
  
"We've reached the instituit. It took John all morning but we got em.....He's talking to Evan right now." She squeeled.  
  
"Wait! How did ya get intouch with the instituit? The satelite comunicator was fried.....wasn't it?"  
  
"Yea, but Jhon just like, totaly fixed it.... useing some chip from the CB and connecting some wires or something..... I don't know I like, wasn't realy listening....."  
  
Hank stepped up to them and took the mic from John, who smiled...extremeley proud of himselfh as he looked at Rogue who was leaning on the back of the chair, not even acknowleging that he existed. *She's beutifull, even when she looks rough.* He thought with a lagh, and then took Kittys hand as she smiled, practically jumping around with excitement.  
  
"We are like, so going home!" She shouted, wakeing the remainder of the group. 


	14. Almost over

Scott sat inside the jet, pileing up things that thay were takeing back with them. He sighed a little, feeling like he wasn't ready to go back to reality. The time that he had spent there was a time he wouldn't forget in a long time, he enjoyed himself. Even after the break up with Jean. Scott piled up the bags, then saw Rogue walk in and smiled.  
  
"Hay.." He said.  
  
"Hi Scott..... ya gonna be happy ta get home or what?"  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
"But it's been so great hear, wha do ya wonna leave? Ahd stay if ah could." She smiled.  
  
"I'd love to stay aswell. But I'd miss home too much......Youve been doing allot of that lateley havent you..." He said changeing the subjeck.  
  
"What?" She said as she leaned her elbows on the side.  
  
"Smileing.......Happy suits you, y'know Rogue."  
  
"If ya spread that ahl kill ya!" She said with a scowl and then smiled again.  
  
"So.....You and Jean are getting allong now?"  
  
"No! Not realy, she still bugs the hell out'a me. And the way that she's tryna be nice is just pissing me off to say the least. She's onley doing it ta make ya change yer mind about ya relationship."  
  
"Well Im not interested......"  
  
"Wha not?.......Not that ah blame you." She said as she picked up half of the bags and walked out of the jet with Scott.  
  
"She's gotten under my skin for a long time.....Its just not worth all the fights.............besides, someone els seems to be on my mind allot lateley."  
  
Jean walked up close to them, but stayed away so as thay didn't see her. She watched as Scott walked over to Rogue and ran the backs of his fingers over Rogues face.  
  
"Ill see you later Rogue." He said as he smiled at her confused face and then walked away.  
  
Jeans temper began to rise steadily, and her cheeks began to burn as her knuckles turned white from clenching them. She ground her teeth and walked over to Rogue and just stood there, stairing at her.  
  
"Got a problem Jean?" Rogue said in her usual tone.  
  
"Yes! You!"  
  
"Hear we go again." She sighed as she crossed her arms and roled her eyes. "Wot did ah do this time?!"  
  
"You and Scott!!" She was so mad that she couldn't spit out any more words.  
  
Rogue shook her head and started to walk away, but Jean used her power to bring Rogue back, so she swing around with her fists made up, and a death glair in her eyes.  
  
"Let go of me now!!"  
  
"Why are you after Scott! You have Remy." Jean said childishley.  
  
"Bite me!! Im not after Scott................god, paranoiya queen!" Rogue said as she hung in the air, still being controled by Jeans powers.  
  
Rogue flew away and stood right infront of Jean, again, almost touching noses.  
  
"Do ya realy wan't me ta kick yer ass!" Rogue growled quietley.  
  
"No, but I will kick your's." Jean said as she pushed Rogue away frome her, then Rogue pushed back, and before long, they were wrestleing with heach others hair on the groung. Rogue had enough of girly fighting, so she took her boot, to Jeans stomach, and then ran her forhead into a tree trunk. Rogue wiped her nose, and noticed that at some point, Jean had hit her there because it was bleeding.  
  
Jean stood up and stumbled back a litle, then ran at Rogue again, who used her power (of speed) and stepped out of the way, so Jean ran into a tree. Rogue couldn't healp but lagh at it, and before she knew it, she was on the floor in a fit of laghter, as Jean sat proped up by a tree gasping for breath watching her rival.  
  
"Whats funny skank..." Jean said viciousley. Rogue couldn't respond because she couldn't stop laghing, and it was bringing tears to her eyes as she clenched her aching ribs and laghed some more, then finally tried to choke out some words. "You......Think that......Me and Scott..." She bursted out again. "And then...your head and the tree." She blurted out again as tears roled down her face from the laghter.  
  
Jean let out a small gigle and smiled at the thought........ Then thay just sat apart from each other laghing as Kitty, Kurt and Remy looked at them puzzled, and slightley concerned about thair mental state.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky was turning to twilite as the familiar sound of a helicopter sounded close by. Excitement rose in just about everyone, besides Rogue Seline and Scott, who had become more at home in the surroundings than they ever did, whereas Seline wasn't prepaired to leave.  
  
Rogue was talking to her in a tree as they watched everyone below.  
  
"Ya don't have ta stay hear ya know. Your more than welcome ta come home with us."  
  
"Something tells me that I wouldn't fit in there....Or anywhere but hear for that matter. This is my home, Rogue. Im used to it."  
  
"But ah just don't wont ya ta be alone.......Come with us, just for a week, and if ya don't like it we can bring ya back."  
  
Rogue said, desperateley trying to convince her friend not to stay. She touched Selines sholder. "Please." She said as the helicopter began to sway the trees. Rogue jumped down from the hight, and landed in a crouch and then rose up, as Remy took his stair from the helicopter and smiled at Rogue as Scott scowled at him. The wind wiped up around them, as the rope ladder dropped, and Jean began raising the bags up to Evan who placed them in the back, and noticed his anti laying on the floor, still out cold. Rogue had to drain her again because she flew off the edge...again.  
  
Jean raised Ororo up next, and then everyone clinbed up and took thair seats. All except for Rogue who was still trying to convince Seline to come with, and Scott who touched Rogues arm, makeing Remys eyes pop out almost from the socets as he watched from above.  
  
Seline finaly decided to go with, and they all climbed up into the helicopter. Rogue sat inbetween Seline and Scott, as Remys jaw dropped. It made him uneasy not being able to see where Scott was looking behind his glasses. He looked over at Rogue with a frown, as she talked to Seline. Unknown to Remy, Scott was looking at his expressions, laghing inside as he moved up closer to Rogue, and Remys teeth began to grind together.  
  
Rogue glanced up from the conversation, seein how mad Remy was, as he looked to Scotts hand which was laying by her leg.  
  
"Whats wrong sugah?"  
  
Remy just growled as Scott began to lagh and moved his hand away. It seemed as tho Scott gained the slightest hint of a sence of humour whyl in the jungl...Just a litle one.  
  
"Why ain' ya ova hear?" He snapped, dragging everyones attention to him. Pyro smiled to himself as he held on to Kittys hand, and beat down hopes of Rogue and Remy splitting up.  
  
"Cos ahm talkin to Seline." Rogue said sturnley, not happy with his tone of voice.  
  
"Y' mean y' prefur T' sit bah specs instead o'me."  
  
Rogue frowned at the comment as Scott chocked on his laghter, trying to cover it with his hand, as Jean sank in her seat.  
  
~ "Ne pas meme le ponser Remy!" *Don't even think it Remy!*  
  
~ "Alore mis me faire le pense" *Then don't make me think it*  
  
~ "Vous quels sont essayant de dire!?" *What exactley are you saying!?*  
  
~ "Cela voyant Scott derriere mon dos!" *That you are seeing Scott behind my back!*  
  
~ Scottes head shot to him when he heard his name, but he couldn't understand any of what the were talking about, although everyone knew that they were arguing. They always argued in french so it was private.  
  
~ "Le fils d'une chienne!!!" *son of a bitch!!!*  
  
Rogue screamed at him, compleatley angared at the comment. Proffeser Xavioure looked to her and scowled.  
  
"Tone down the language please Rogue." Remy looked at him in supprise, figureing that he had heard the whole argument, and sat strait in his seat, folding his arms as he looked out of the window and ground his teeth. Logan chuckled and looked away as Rogue began to get even more angrey, wich isnt good considering the last time she got angrey, she changed into someone who tried to kill them all.  
  
So instead of the flight home, being happy and relieving, it was tense and uncomfortable. Role on home.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue sat in the corner of the shower, letting the watter fall across her closed eyes as its warmth pounded onto her skin. She held her knees to her naked body as she listend to the water. There was a nock at the door, and Kitty shouted in to her.  
  
"Rogue youv been in there for an hour, are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Yea...ahm fine. Ah just missed the shower ah guess." She said, masking the tremble in her throught. -What have ah done ta make Remy so mad at me. What did ah even do!- Rogue thought as she switched off the water and pulled on a towl around her. She stepped out onto the cool floor and walked into her room, with the towl still wraped around her. She locked her bedroom door and sat on her bed, lying back across it sideways.  
  
She heard footsteps outside her room, they walked upto the door, then walked away, and then back again.  
  
"What is it Scott?" Rogue ast as she lay looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I just wonted to say Im sorry, for sturing things up bewee--- Rogue can I come in please, I dont like talkin through a door."  
  
"Ahm not dressed."  
  
"Rogue, please, I wonna apologise properly."  
  
Rogue sighed and sliped on a dressing gown over her towl and walked to the door, opening it and walking back to her bed, and lay face down on the pollow. Scott walked in and closed the door behind him by habbit. He walked up to the bed.  
  
"Im just sorry for sturing things up between you two, I was just messin around y'know...." He paused a minuet. "Rogue? are you crying?" He said as he touched her sholder to tern her over. She shruged his hand away as he heard he sob a little into her pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her wet hair.  
  
"I am so sorry. I realy am."  
  
"It aint your'e fault."  
  
"Actually, I think it is."  
  
Rogue sat up and faced him, as he looked through his shades. -Where are his eyes- she thought as she looked into the sunglasses beneath his brown hair. Scott reached out and touched her face, wipeing a tear from her eye, and running it down her jawline. Scott leaned in and kissed her forhead.  
  
"He'l come round. Don't worry. He ian't stupid, but he must be if he's going to let you go." He said as she looked at him, she'd never seen him as a friend before, just a housemate. But being his friend was a thing that she liked. Despite what he said about how he felt. Rogue felt a wash of calm over her, and the tears stopped. Scott stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Then came a nock. An anxous annoyed knock. Then without her answering, Remy stomped into the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What was he doin in y' room Rogue?!"  
  
"Go away! Ah don't wonna talk to you!" Remy closed his mouth, seeing her puffy eyes, his angar melted and he sat beside her looking concerned.  
  
"Y'all right chere?" He said softley.  
  
"No ahm not! How can ah be alright when a find out ah don't have to do anythin ta lose you!"  
  
"What d'y mean?"  
  
"Ah didn't even do anything an y' started an argumen with me! what did ah do! You havent even spoke to me since the helicopter yesterday!"  
  
Remy glanced at his feet and then pulled her towards him, gathering her up in his arms. He's seen her phisically week, in pain, in panic and in fear. But he'd never seen her this way, utter confusion and emotional hurt.  
  
"Remy's sorry chere. he juss gets jelous of de others when day touch y' an look at y'." He said sounding extremeley guilty.  
  
Rogue felt imediatley week, she'd never felt like this before and it scared her slightley. Remy pulled her face towards his and pressed thair lips together, as he felt the warmth of her mout, he stroked her silky skin with his fingers which he ran through the wet strads of white hair, as Rogue brought her hands up to his neck, and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his neck, she missed him, for the whole day that he wasn't with her, she missed him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty walked into her room whyl talking on her mobile, onley to run out again slamming the door behind her. Seconds later, Remy walked out with a smile and winked at Kitty as he carried his shoes down the hall and to the boys coradoor, where he stepped into his room rubbing at his already messy hair.  
  
Kitty steped into the room, seeing Rogue asleep in bed, so she steped out and clicked the door shut quietly.  
  
Rogue stured in her bed and sat up looking around. She ran her hands through her, now, dry hair, and picked up her dressing gown from the floor. She slipped it on and walked over to her closet, and changed into her usual clothes, and then found Remys sock by the bed. She laghed to herself and picked it up, then walked out of the room and around to his, knocking on the door.  
  
Remy opend the door with a cigarette in his mouth, and smiled when he saw Rogue holding out his sock. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, and ledged it between his fingers, blowing out the smoke away from her. He took the sock and smiled.  
  
"Thanks chere, been lookin' for dis."  
  
Scott saw Rogue handing over the sock, and knew what it meant, and he swallowd heard, feeling slightley chocked, so he turned and walked away, takeing one last look at Rogue before, rounding the corner.  
  
Remy put his free hand under her chin and pulled his lips to his.  
  
"Wot ya doin now chere?"  
  
"Ahm goin out. so ahl see ya later swamp rat."  
  
"Remy tink he's beginin t' like dat name....well de last two time y' said it anyway." He said with his usual smart-ass grin, so Rogue slaped his bear chest, makeing him cringe, cry and lagh at the same time, then looked down and saw the red mark.  
  
Rogue walked off and Remy watched her, untill she was out of sight and then walked inside his room, rubbing the slap mark. 


	15. the end!

Rogue and Jean were fighting in the kitchen, about who got washing up after breakfast. Jean hadn't done it the whole time they had been back, and Rogue had already done it twice. Jean started useing her power to throw plates at Rogue, but she faded out and the plates hit the wall, all 5 of them smashing.  
  
Rogue got the, now cold, coffy cup, and became visable again behind Jean, and then dumped the liquid over Jeans head, staining her white blows, brown. Jean began to scream in frustration and sent power surges out from her head, sending everything slaming up against a wall. Rogue levitated, dodgeing a knife, 4 forks, 2 spoons, a spatular and a mug. Then ducked out of the way of the toaster as it flew by her head.  
  
"Damn it Jean! Youre such a drama queen!!!" Rogue said, moveing out of the path of some more cutlery.  
  
"Well youre such a corpsy looking whore!!"  
  
"Bite me you single HAG!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jean screamed, again in frustration, as even more power serges shot from her body and started crumbleing the structure of the kitchen, as the sink was torn from the wall, and flew by Rogues head as she ducked. Water spurted out from the pipes all over Jean. So Rogue took her chance and ran at Jean, pushing her into the frindge, then she dragged her from the fridge and slammed her into the onley remaining cupboard and shatterd it, just in time to see Proffeser Xavior weel into the room, with his mouth wide open, shocked at the distruction.  
  
The knives and forks stuck into the plaster of the walls, tiles falling from the walls, not to mention the compleat lack of kitchen furniture, because it was all dust in piles on the floor.  
  
"Stop this at once!" He yelled, makeing the two girls part and stand up straight infront of the man in the wheelchair, and onley just notice the distruction of the room. Logan walked in and fell back laghing at the two girls who were coverd in dust.  
  
"Shut it Logan!" Rogue growled as she tried to bite back a smirk on her face as the proffeser glaired at them.  
  
"These pettey dissagreemeants have to stop! And I mean now! You Do Not, Distroy a whole room because you think your boyfriend has a crush on someone els Jean!!!!! And at least have the sence to walk away from stupid arguments Rogue!!!" Charles took a breath and calmed down his mind, then opend his eyes again and laced his fingers together.  
  
"Now, for punishmeant, you two have 24 houres of teamwork in the danger room. The task is to keep each other alive. And if you DO NOT get along By the Time you get out, then one of you has to Go!!" Xaviour weeled away extremeley mad, and Logan was still in fits propped up against a wall. Rogue and Jean turned to each other and scowled.  
  
"Now look what youve done vamp!"  
  
"Hey! Ah wasnt the retard who blew up the damn KITCHEN!!!" Rogue screamed at her as she smacked her upside the head, and Jeans hear flicked forward like a wig. Rogue stormed off to her room, passing Logan who was applauding whyl still laghing.  
  
Then Kurt walked into the kitchen and took a step back first seeing the mangled mess. (Jean) and then the distruckion. Both of which scared him so her ported up to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue slammed her door and clenched her fists, ginding her teeth with white nickles trying to calm down when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"WHAT!!" She screamed as Remy put his head round the door.  
  
"Y'all right chere? Y' seem kinda brassed off...."  
  
"Too right ah ahm!"  
  
Remy walked over and dusted some chalk from her hair and face.  
  
"What can ah do?"  
  
"Kill me now so ah dont have ta spend the next 24 hours with Jean-prissy- slut-Gray."  
  
"Den y' juss gonna have ta make do." He said kissing her neck. "If y' gonna be gone for de next 24 houres den whats Remy gonna do t'night....."  
  
"Hey ah got an Idea!" She said pushing Remy away. "Go see if ya can get the proff ta let me off probation....since it wanst mah fault."  
  
"Moi? What Remy gonna do, He's a telapath......."  
  
"Then, plead with him.....find an excuse...." Remy smiled and kissed her forhead and then ran out of her room.  
  
A few hours later he came back and wraped his arms around her. "Remy did it chere..... Remy made y' a free woman, now how y' gonna pay me back???"  
  
"What did ya say ta him?"  
  
"Juss dat dis punishmeant got in de way of some tings Remys been planninf fer a month, an puttin tgether for 2 days." He smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dat will just av t' wait......It ain time yet so, relax..."  
  
"What ya up to swamp rat.?"  
  
"Trust me chere, dis is a good ting. Remy hope..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Rogue stirred in her sleep. Breathing deeper in pannic as her skin bagan to glow from persperation in the moonlight. She thrashed her arms around and mumbled from the nightmare untill a soft hand began to stroke her hair over her forhead. She opend her eyes immediateley calming down, to see Remy, half asleep looking over her with a small smile.  
  
"Ssssh, its juss a dream chere. y'allright." Remy closed his eyes again and put his head back down on a pillow. He wraped his arm around her stomach as he snuggled back into the sheets. Rogues eyes shot open and she sat up looking around. It was dark, so she looked to her clock, 11pm?  
  
"What are you......" She trailed off as she saw Remy was sleeping....in his clothes on her bed. She reached across to the bedside lamp and flicked it on, makeing Remy stir as the light flooded his face. He covoured his eyes and groned as he opend them, directing his demon eyes to Rogues green and black marbled ones.  
  
"What are ya doin an mah room Remy?" She looked across to Kittys bad, seeing it empty. "Wheres Kitty?"  
  
"Kittys sleepin in Amaras room chere, de younger students came back t'day. Day are catchin up." Remy said, now fully awake as he leaned up on his side looking at Rogue.  
  
"Ah don't even remember cummin ta bed...."  
  
"Dats cos Remy brought y' up ere. Y' fell asleep on de couch, after dinner. So Remy brought y' up at 9 cos y' were still sleepin."  
  
"Then wha are you hear."  
  
Remy wraped his arms around Rogue and lay back on the pillow. "Remy din' wonna leave." He smiled. "Y'know y' ruend all Remy plans don' y'."  
  
"Wha.... wot did ah do?" She said defenceiveley.  
  
"Y' fell asleep chere."  
  
"What plans were these then?" She said as she lay down on her side faceing Remy.  
  
He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a navy blue, swayd box and looked at it. "Juss dis chere."  
  
He looked again to Rogue as he held the box infront of her face and then smiled weekley. "Dis ain' what Remy planned, but its a good-a-time as any." He said flicking the box open with his fingers, reveiling two bands, gold and white gold, twisted together with a large, solitare, Onyx gem on a white gold crown. "Remy ain gonna do all de crap he knows y' don like so," He looked to the box, and then back to Rogue who had no expression, but inside she was screaming to not be in this situation.  
  
"Will y' marry me chere?"  
  
Rogue was silent for a moment. "No." She said plainley as she watched Remys face burn slightley red as he gulped and froze. Rogue started laghing and then started to smile at him warmley.  
  
"Don't be stupid swamp rat, corse ah will." Remy sighed out the breath he was holding since he ast the question and closed his eyes.  
  
"You aint so cool when your doin somethin like this are ya swamp rat." Remy smiled widley and slipped the ring onto her finger and then wraped his arms around her as his face suddenley washed over with relief when his face was passed Rogues neck.  
  
"Logan told me dat youd like dis ring."  
  
"Then Logan was right wasnt he." She smiled as she held him tighter. Remy leaned over and switched the light out.  
  
Meenwhile, Jean was in Scotts room, trying to make up with him, but he was haveing none of it, untill she started to cry, saying that she loved him (a/n gag gag gag) untill he finally gave in and made up with her. Kitty didn't sleep in Amaras room. She was in Pyro's room, the new one that the proffeser had given him alone, and Kurt was worried why Remy wasn't in his own bed. I guess life had gotten back to normal. As normal as life could be at Xaviors school for gifted children... Untill everyone was interupted by the proffesers voice in thaire head. "Everyone, Ive had an Idea....... Im sorry to wake you but the jet has just come back.....Hows about a skiing trip Alaska???" The proffesers voice said excitedley, as he learned that he was going to be away for a whyl, and wanted to give everyone a break. The people from the last trip sat up startled and afraid, as everyone shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
THE END!  
  
(A/N: And its over! No more complaining about re-posting!!! yay fer me. Review and tell me what you thought of it????? Good? Bad? Not worth reviewing?????) 


End file.
